


Alma Desnuda

by Yoi580



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoi580/pseuds/Yoi580
Summary: Dos personas completamente diferentes pero con algo en común  los fantasmas que los persiguen.  Cada uno  tuvo un pasado y de ese pasado ocultan un secreto.Takano Masamune dueño de una empresa de seguridad, es buscado desesperadamente por un uno antiguo amigo para pedirle que cuide de su hijo Onodera Ritsu quien es acosado por esos fantasmas de su pasado. Al principio rechazo el trabajo más una fotografía haría que cambiara de opinión.Averigüen que es  que pasara en esta historia.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
PRÓLOGO 

_Se mucho sobre negocios en este mundo el cual solo se maneja con el dinero, no sé nada de política y la verdad no estoy interesado en ello. Pero gracias a mi profesión me veo muy involucrado en ella, tengo mi propia empresa de seguridad privada y a decir verdad mi empresa era la más cotizada en este ramo. Jamás hemos fallado con algún cliente, jamás eh perdido alguno de los políticos que nos han contratado. Eh más puedo decir que incluso la casa blanca ah llegado a contratar los servicios. Así somos de importantes._

  
_Todos los días hay noticias de atentados contra políticos, algunos mueren, otros viven, unos son buenos y otros son malos. Algunos son intachables y otros esconden hasta el más pequeño trapo sucio entre esos los mismos trapos sucios de su familia._

_Un día recibí un mensaje de un viejo conocido trayendo de vuelta mi pasado, que siendo honesto tuve un pasado bastante interesante. El mensaje decía que requería mi ayuda, que su hijo vivía en Nueva York desde hacía seis años y que estaba preocupado por su seguridad. No queriendo entrar más en el asunto le respondí que podía recomendarle otro agencia de seguridad. No tenía el tiempo para perderlo con algún niño de papi que se metiera en problemas, , pero no contaba con que jugaría su carta más fuerte enviándome una foto de él._

_Una mirada inocente, ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabello castaño, un chico universitario que llego a mi vida y que no volvería a ser la misma a partir de ese momento._   
  



	2. Comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo

*RITSU*

Afortunadamente había alcanzado el último tren para poder llegar a mi casa. Agradecía que Kisa me ofreciera quedarme en la suya pero no tengo ganas de escucharlos tener sexo en la habitación continua. En definitiva esos no eran mis gustos.

Me llamo Onodera Ritsu y tengo 23 años, vivo actualmente en la ciudad de Nueva York, me mude hace seis años. Anteriormente vivía en Tokio Japón junto a mis padres pero por un hecho desafortunado tuve que venir a vivir a esta ciudad, alejándome de todo. Estudio música en University of Rochester especializándome en el violín aunque también se tocar otros instrumentos, me dieron una beca completa en el momento más indicado de mi vida.

Llego a mi destino después de viajar en tren, tenía que caminar algunas cuadras para poder llegar a lo que es mi casa. Oh mejor dicho el departamento en donde vivo con un amiga oh supuestamente amiga ya que generalmente se la pasa todo el tiempo en casa de su novio. Miro al piso el cual es el último y veo las luces prendidas.

 _\- Estoy de vuelta_ – grito al cerrar la puerta, el primero en llegar es mi gato, lo tomo entre mis brazos mientras camino a lo que es mi recamara.

 _\- Hola Ritsu_ – me saluda Sara mi compañera de piso _– ¿Cómo has estado?._

 _\- Hola Sara estoy bien –_ respondo a su saludo _– ¡Pensé que vendrías hasta la siguiente semana! – digo gritando desde mi recamara._

_\- Ese era mi plan pero resulta que el idiota de Ethan tiene que ir a ver a sus padres y sabes que sus padres no me quieren._

_\- Oh entonces significa que estarás aquí toda la semana._

_\- Mmm.. si._

_\- Bueno ya que estarás aquí ¿no te gustaría ir a una exposición de arte? –_ digo entregándole una invitación.

 _\- Wow una exposición ¿quién es el artista? –_ dice leyendo el contenido.

_\- Es el novio de Kisa ¿recuerdas?._

_\- ¿Tu amigo que parece un ilegal cuando no lo es?-_ río a su comentario.

_\- Si él mismo. Su novio logro conseguir una oportunidad de mostrar tanto sus pinturas como las fotografías._

_\- Suena muy interesante_ – dice despegar la mirada del contenido de la invitación _– Oh cielos ¿enserio tu tocaras? –_ siento mis mejillas calientes, camino a la cocina, tomo dos tazas y sirvo café, le entrego una a Sara mientras sienta en el banquillo de la barra _– Es una buena oportunidad para que te conozcan tal vez logres que alguien de alguna disquera pueda producirte tu primer sencillo._

 _\- Ah decir verdad no me llama mucho la atención –_ ella me mira tomando un sorbo de su taza – No sé si este preparado.

 _\- Pero ya han pasado varios años –_ responde ella.

_\- Lo se... pero temo que me encuentre._

_\- Ritsu cariño ya es tiempo de que superes esa etapa, sé que es fácil decirlo pero ten en cuenta de que si no comienzas a superarla esos mismos fantasmas te irán consumiendo –_ suspiro.

_\- Me gustaría hacerlo pero.._

_\- Pero... -_ Antes de poder contestarle mi celular comenzó a sonar, mire la pantalla y era un video llamado de mi padre. Le hice un señal de disculpa a Sara y conteste.

 _\- Hola papá –_ digo mirando la imagen de la pantalla.

_\- ¿Hola hijo como has estado?._

_\- Bien papa, ¿y tú?._

_\- Muy bien ¿qué estás haciendo?._

_\- Regresando del trabajo ya sabes nada fuera del otro mundo._

_\- Hijo te eh dicho mil veces que no tienes necesidad de trabajar._

_\- Lo mismo le eh dicho yo señor Onodera –_ grita Sara para que mi padre la escuche _– Pero su hijo es más terco que una mula._

 _\- Hola Sara hace mucho que no te saludaba –_ dice mi padre.

 _\- Lo mismo digo señor –_ responde ella animada.

 _\- Ya escuchaste no soy el único que piensa que no tienes necesidad de hacerlo-_ dice intentando sonar molesto cosa que falla.

_\- Lo se papá, lo sé pero no pienso siempre vivir de tu dinero._

_\- No es solo mi dinero también es tuyo._

_\- Sabes que jamás aceptare ese dinero ya ríndete –_ digo, miro a Sara y ella solo rueda lo ojos

 _\- Lo ve señor es más terco que una mula –_ grita mi amiga – ¿No quiere mejor que yo sea su hija? - escucho la risa de mi padre antes de responderle.

 _\- No te recomiendo ser su hija –_ respondo.

 _\- Aguafiestas de lo que te pierdes de tener una hermana como yo –_ dice ella dramática _– Bueno me iré a dormir mañana tengo trabajo y al no tener a Ethan para que me lleve debo irme en el transporte. Que descanses cariño, hasta luego señor Onodera fue un placer saludarle._

- _Lo mismo digo Sara –_ responde mi padre.

 _\- Hasta mañana Sara –_ me despido de ella, la veo alejarse y al escuchar su puerta cerrarse sigo mi plática con mi padre.

Platicamos alrededor de una hora entre mis vivencias de roda la semana entre escuela, trabajo y mi día libre, hasta que llego a tocar el tema de mi presentación en la exposición de arte de Yukina.

_\- Me alegro mucho que Yukina por fin consiguiera una oportunidad._

_\- También me alegro mucho –_ digo _– Papá veras el día de la exposición yo.._

_\- Que sucede hijo.._

_\- Es que ese Yukina me pidió de favor que tocara en el evento –_ miro la reacción de mi padre, al principio muestra una cara de preocupación pero enseguida cambia su semblante a uno más tranquilo _– ¿Estas molesto?._

_\- En lo absoluto hijo, al contrario estoy muy contento por ti, sé que no es tu primera presentación pero.._

_\- ¿Pero? –_ le veo mirara a varias lados como si quiera encontrara alguna respuesta

_\- Nada olvídalo hijo, solo por favor cuídate mucho y no te expongas._

_\- Si papá._

_\- Bueno ya es muy tarde así que te dejare para que duermas._

_\- Papa.. antes de que cortes la llamada puedo preguntarte algo._

_\- Claro._

_\- Has_ – respiro profundo _– Has tenido noticias de..._

 _\- No Ritsu –_ dijo tajante, él sabía mejor que nadie a lo que me refería _– No te atormentes más por favor hijo._

_\- Lo siento... no quería_

_\- Descuida será mejor que descanses y por favor cuídate mucho, me hubiese gustado poder ir a verte pero eh estado muy presionado en la editorial_

_\- Lo se papa descuida será para la siguiente te amo papa y cuídate tú también –_ termine la video llamada, sabía que no debía de atormentarme con respecto a lo que paso pero era algo imposible, con un ligero dolo de cabeza me fui acostar.

_*TAKANO*_

Estuve alrededor de cuatro días en Japón, me cite con mi viejo amigo para ver lo del caso de su hijo. Fue difícil hablarlo ya que por lo que logre notar fue antes de que me contara era algo sumamente delicado. Él haberme enterado de su boca que era lo que había pasado fue algo que jamás me había imaginado. Ahora entendía el por qué su desesperación.

****************************FLASH BACK***************************

 _\- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué solo a ti te puedo pedir ayuda? –_ dijo serio _– Estoy desesperado Masamune y tú eres mi única esperanza de que mi hijo este a salvo._

 _\- ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho? –_ le cuestiono, miro su reacción y eso me indica que efectivamente hay algo que no ha querido decirme _\- Ryoma si no me dices todo no creo poder hacer mi trabajo como se debe._

_\- ¿Es muy necesario?._

_\- Necesito saber la mayor información posible si solo tengo la información a medias no me será muy útil –_ mi amigo piensa y yo le dejo que lo haga, tal pareciera que le dolía a sobre manera el hablarlo, no quisiera presionarlo pero debo tener todo, suelta un suspiro y me mira dolido.

 _\- Ritsu fue abusado sexualmente cundo tenia dieciséis años –_ mi respiración se detiene al escuchar eso _– Fueron seis infelices lo que abusaron de mi hijo –_ varias lagrimas cayeron por el rostro del hombre que tenía frente a mí _– Drogaron a mi hijo en una reunión, mi hijo y otras dos estudiantes más fueron agredidas._

_\- ¿No presentaron cargos?._

_\- No.. misteriosamente las dos jovencitas aparecieron muertas en sus casas-_ miro a Ryoma _– Lo declararon como suicidio y cerraron el caso._

_\- ¿Y tu hijo?._

_\- Ritsu no estaba en condiciones para afrontar algo de esa magnitud, además temí de que mi hijo apareciera muerto en su habitación si decidíamos levantar cargos._

_\- Entiendo –_ tomo el whisky que estaba frente a mí y doy un sorbo, siendo el líquido quemar mi garganta _– Por teléfono me dijiste que hace poco recibiste un sobre extraño._

 _\- Si –_ saco el sobre y me lo entrego _– Son fotografías de Ritsu al parecer recientes –_ miro cada fotografía que venía en dicho sobre, y era cierto eran actuales, una en la que al parecer era en la universidad a la que asiste, otras del lugar de trabajo y otras de él caminando, era claro lo estaban vigilando.

_\- ¿Venía alguna nota?._

_\- Si... pensé que podría averiguar quién la envió pero no hay ninguna huella digital no hay nada que me diga quien fue._

_\- Me llevare todo –_ digo guardando las cosas en el maletín que portaba – Investigare más a fondo y te estaré manteniendo al tanto.

_\- Gracias Masamune, por favor cuídalo es lo único que me queda._

_\- Descuida nada le pasara_

***************************FIN FLASH BACK **************************

El viaje había sido un poco pesado, al salir del aeropuerto vi el auto que me esperaba. Subí encontrándome con mi mejor amigo.

 _\- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?. –_ pregunto, el auto comienza su trayecto hacia mi compañía

 _\- Si aquí está toda la información respecto al chico –_ tomo la carpeta revisando la información. Leo la información sin saltarme ni una sola letra.

_\- ¿Es todo lo que encontraste?_

_\- Si-_ responde – _Al parecer mucha información fue borrada, entre esa información el nombre de sus parejas sentimentales. Solo esta lo básico y su ubicación actual._

_\- Entiendo.._

_\- El día de hoy se presentara a una exposición de arte y fotografía –_ dice _– El artista se llama Yukina Kou es de igual origen japonés y es la primera vez que obtiene la oportunidad de mostrar sus obras, es él novio del mejor amigo del chico._

_\- Supongo que nuestra compañía se hará cargo de la seguridad de ese evento._

_\- Así es, irán personas importantes, decanos de varias universidades, celebridades y algunos políticos, no muy conocidos pero políticos al fin y al cabo._

_\- Perfecto, Yokosawa necesito que envíes a los mejores entre ellos necesito que estés tú, no pueden perder de vista a nadie, si hay algún sospechoso no lo pierdan de vista._

_\- Entendido_

El resto del camino me perdí en mis pensamientos, recordando una y otra vez cada palabra de Ryoma. Analizaba los hechos del cómo habían sucedido las cosas, debía investigar a fondo lo ocurrido hace seis años. Al llegar a la empresa, Yokosawa se hizo cargo de los hombres de la seguridad del evento, mientras yo subía a mi oficina a cambiarme de ropa (era la ventaja de que también pudiera utilizarle de apartamento cuando debía quedarme por días en la compañía). Tome una ducha para relajarme, debía de estar en todo momento alerta aunque estuviera cansado del viaje. Salí y me puse un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata plateada. Coloque mis mancuernillas me mire en el espejo rociándome un poco de colonia, y tome mi abrigo para salir a ver a mi equipo. Todos estaban listos esperando mis instrucciones.

 _\- Bien chicos supongo queYokosawa les informo del trabajo de esta noche –_ todos asintieron en silencio _–Necesito que estén alertas a todo, si ven a alguien sospechoso no debenperderlo de vista. En la entrada deben de verificar que no ingresen armas defuego o algún otro tipo de armas. Quiero que este trabajo bien hecho, yo estarécomo un invitado más pero al igual que ustedes estaré al pendiente de todo. Nose confíen por favor. Todos deben de llevar sus herramientas de trabajo y sus auriculares ¿entendieron?._

 _\- ¡Si señor! –_ respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

_\- Confió en ustedes._

Salimos todos del edificio, los treinta hombres en varias camionetas negras blindadas y yo en mi auto.  
  


**Primer capitulo espero que les guste.**


	3. Primer acercamiento

**Aquí** **está** **nuevo** **capítulo** **!!!!!!!!!!**

******************************************************************************************************************

**Miro a todos los presenten y como era de esperarse había una gran cantidad de gente, la mayoría veía las pinturas y fotografías que estaban siendo exhibidas. Camino por uno de los pasillos mirando las fotografías algunas son de la naturaleza y otros son de dientes personas. Yukina había logrado con seguir exponer sus artes incluyendo algunos de sus compañeros. Miro con atención la b fotografía de lo que es una mujer con las piernas alzadas, el rostro de lado sin lograr verlo. Una de sus manos cubre lo que es su parte íntima y la otra con el brazo cubre lo que es sus pecho. Usted un desnudez que a pesar de que no se muestra mucho se ve impresionante.**

**\- ¿Impresionante no crees? – escucho a mis espaldas, doy un ligero brinda o ya que me había tomado por sorpresa, miro a mi amigo feliz de la reacción que tuve – Kisa deja de hacer eso.**

**\- Disculpa no fue mi intención – dice- Pero es una excelente fotografía ¿no lo crees?.**

**\- Si lo es -respondo- Es increíble el valor de la mujer que posos para esta foto.**

**\- No es valor, mejor dicho es gusto por la profesión, aunque por lo que se la chica no es una profesional pero si es alguien que ha hecho varias fotografías. Aunque yo prefiero un desnudo pintado – dice posando a mi lado.**

**\- Por favor dime que no has haz hecho un desnudo.**

**\- Yukina me ha pintado varias veces desnudo.**

**\- Por dios Kisa no me quiero imaginar cosas. – mi amigo ríe ante mi reacción- Vamos Ritsu es algo normal entre nosotros.**

**\- Será entre ustedes pero no tengo por que enterarme yo de lo que hacen. Suficiente tuve con escuchándolos como para imaginarme que es lo que hacían.**

**\- Oh que sucio Ritsu no te conocía esa faceta tuya de imaginarte a tu amigo teniendo sexo con su pareja.**

**\- Oh por dios Kisa cállate.**

**\- Bueno.. bueno ya no te molesto mas, ¿donde esta Sara?.**

**\- Supongo que ha de estar sentada la barra libre -digo, miro a donde esta la barra y efectivamente hay se encontraba mi amiga. Regreso la mirada a Kisa y el miraba hacia otro lado. Sigo la dirección de su mirada y me topo con unos ojos avellanas. Miraban insistentemente a Kisa oh al menos esa era la impresión.**

**\- Ritsu te juro que si no fuera por que tengo a Yukina me llevaría a es hombre a mi cama – le miro sorprendido.**

**\- Eres imposible Kisa.**

**\- Bueno el estar con Yukina que es el amor de mi vida , no me impide ver aquí otras personas. Pero por lo que veo es a ti a quien esta viendo -dice, le veo de reojo y noto que era cierto lo que dice Kisa, el hombre me sonríe y hace un asentimiento con la cabeza, mis mejillas arden al ser sorprendido viéndole.**

**\- Estas equivocado, dudo mucho que él me este viendo a mi.**

**\- Y por que lo dudas, eres una persona muy atractiva y que decir de la inocencia que desprendes con esa cara de niño que te cargas.**

**\- Yo no tengo cara de niño, el que parece niño aquí eres tu.**

**\- Yo tendré cara de niño pero tu tienes a parte de cara de niño una aura de inocencia. Como te envidio – rodó los ojos tomando lo que restaba de la champaña que tenía en mi copa.**

**\- Aunque fuera cierto lo que dices dudo ,iPhone que una persona como el se haya fijado en mi.**

**\- Y seguimos con lo mismo eres igual de terco como una mula.**

**\- Me lo dicen mucho – río al responderle vuelvo a tomar otra copa, vuelvo a ver al hombre que hasta hace unos minutos habíamos visto y sigue mirándonos, me empiezo a sentir incómodo por su mirada tan penetrante y Kisa lo nota.**

**\- Estoy seguro de que te invitará a salir esta noche.**

**\- Deja de decir tonterías.**

**\- No es ninguna tontería, además tal vez esto termine en un encuentro sexual.**

**\- Kisa....**

**\- Kisa nada.. ya es hora de que te des un buen revolcándose ya te hace falta, además mira esas manos de seguro se ha de hacer unas pajas buenísimas eh imaginalas recorriendo tu cuerpo– escupo el líquido que tenía en mi copa mirando de vuelta a aquel hombre me sonrojo al ver su so risa, tal pareciera que había escuchado el comentario de mi amigo aunque eso era imposible estaba del otro lado del salón esos seria imposible.**

**\- Puedes callarte de una vez que tal si la gente te escucha ¿que pensarán?.**

**\- Que tengo un muy pero muy buen gusto por el sexo eso es lo que pensarán.**

**\- Definitivamente no puedo contigo eres un desvergonzado, te dejo no quiero que me asocien con una persona que solo piensa en el sexo – empieza alejarme de Kisa y solo escucho a lo lejos la risa de él, que vergonzoso, llego a la barra en donde esta Sara ha al do muy animada mente con el barman, tomó asiento a su lado y espero hasta que se de cuenta de mi presencia. Miro el reloj que esta sobre el arco de otra sala faltaba solo treinta, inutos para que fuera mi presentación. Ahora que lo pienso bien ¿Quién hace una presentación de violín en una exposición de arte y fotografía?.**

**Espero los siguientes treinta minutos sentado junto a Sara que después de casi quince mundial noto que me encontraba a su lado. Platicamos de las personas que estaban presentes en la galería. Hubo algunos que reconocí de inmediato entre ellos el decano de la universidad en la que estudio, además de mi maestro de violín que utilizo el pretexto de que no se perdería una interpretación mía. También alguno políticos y otros postulado respuesta estaba presentes. En verdad era impresionante como es que había gente tan importante presente.**

**\- Me alegro que Yukina haya tenido éxito en esto – dice Sara mirando alrededor – Debe de tener muchos buenos contactos como para que haya gente tan importante.**

**\- Esto fue obra del decano de echo la universidad a la que asiste el joven Yukina – ambos miramos hacia donde provenía la voz, me quedo sin habla al ver al mismo hombre que nos estaba, mirando do a Kisa y a mi. Desvío la mirada al no poder sostenerla.**

**\- ¿Oh en serio? Pues muy buen apoyo del decano.**

**\- El decano ayuda a los estudiantes que tiene potencial así que eh aquí su ayuda, sin duda este chico tiene mucho talento -escucho atento su conversación, era verdad lo que decían Yukina tiene mucho talento – Falta poco para la presentación de violinista invitado – mi corazón da un brinco y los nervios empiezan a invadir me estoy muy emocionado por escucharle tocar por lo que comentan es todo un prodigio tocando – no sAsia quien había dicho tal cosa, pero la vergüenza me invade y en sonrojo sube hasta mis mejillas.**

**\- Pues tiene mucha suerte por que el violinista invitado esta sentado justamente aquí -levanto la vista de inmediato al ver como Sara sonríe al presentarme – Y es verdad lo que dicen mi amigo es todo un prodigio en el violín.**

**\- Sara…**   
**\- Oh que placer tan divino tengo de conocerlo- toma mi mano dando un beso en el dorso de ella- Ahora estoy más emocionado por verlo tocar..- dice y enseguida le respondo.**

**\- Ritsu- digo – Onodera Ritsu y ¿usted es?.**

**\- Takano Masamune es un placer – un calor inexplicable junto a un corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, miro de vuelta sus ojos y siento como penetrante mi alma, me siento desnudo siento mi alma desnudamente ante este hombre, podía seguir mirando esos ojos que me provocan varias sensaciones, pero un carrasco no hizo salir de aquel trance en el que ambos estábamos.**

**\- Ritsu ya es hora- dice Sara, me levanto empezando alejarme de ambos, sentía su mirada sobre mi y eso era algo que estaba empezando a gustarme. Llegue a la parte de atrás del escenario que fue construido oh al menos eso se. Prepare mi violín chocando que las cuerdas estén bien y que no fuera a desafinar. Hago unas cuantas respiraciones para calmar los nervios que amen zanahoria con hacerme una mala jugada. Escuche la voz de Yukina presentándome, mire a todo el público que estaba unos en las sillas y otros de pie observando expectantes a escuchar las melodías que tocaré. Antes de empezar busco con la mirada a Takano esta de pie atrás de la última, le dedicó una ultima mirada y empiezo con la primera de dos melodías que tocaría esa noche.**

**La música fluyó de la cuerdas de mi violín, sin pensarlo había empezado la noche con la música del “fantasma de la opera”, la me lidió a estaba siendo tocada sin música de fondo. Oh mejor dicho la ,única la tenia en mi mente, tocando nada nota, cada estrofa, todo era perfecto, siempre que tocaba mantenía mi sueño ojos creados pero esta ocasión no pude evitarlo y le mire a el, Takano escuchaba con gran atención al igual que los demás presentes. Todos sintiendo las emociones de esta melodía. El fantasma de aquel teatro francés que salía en busca de su musa. El hombre con una el rostro desfigurado que se escondía tras una máscara y que sólo ella podía verla. Ese era yo. Ese fantasma que buscaba a su musa, que buscaba quien lo amara a pesar de estar desfigurado. Así me sentía. Llegue a las últimas partes de la melodía tocando las notas altas hasta que finalmente termine. Solté el aire que contenía y pude relajarme al escuchar los aplausos de los presentes. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba al 100% el tocar algún melodía.**

***TAKANO***

**Esta sin aliento, la melodía había sido perfecta, no me considero un conocedor de música pero se que lo que Ritsu había tocado sin duda era lo más hermoso que había escuchado. Aplaudo con gran emoción , más emoción de la que debería pero eso en estos momentos no me importaba.**

**\- Le dije que era el mejor – escucho a mi lado, miro a la mujer que esta junto a mi la amiga de Ritsu.**

**\- Es impresionante.**

**\- Lo es aunque le soy honesta no había visto a Ritsu así.**

**\- Así ¿como?.**

**\- Ritsu siempre ha disfrutado el tocar el violín pero esta melodía se ha sentido diferente, se ha sentido más llena de vida. No se si usted lo habrá sentido de esa manera – pienso en lo que dice y era verdad, la música me había llenado de sensaciones muy fuertes, más de las que ya tengo – Este sólo es el comienzo preste atención- guardamos silencio nuevamente.**

**Uní nueva a melodía empezó ahora con mayor fuerza que la anterior, la reconocí Paganini Capriccio. 24 una melodía con mucha fuerza y una de mis favoritas, tenía partes bastante intensas pero ah llegar a una parte la medio estaba calma, todo el tiempo Ritsu me miraba a los ojos. No podía despegar la mirada de la suya, radio como si me hubiese atrapado en esa sensación de notas musicales. El mundo parecía haberse esfumado dejándonos sol a nosotros dos en esa salda se exposición , solo el tocado esa música para mi. El final se acercaba, eso se encuentra notaba en la fuerza de implementada en la cuerdas del instrumento. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cada vez más eufóricos que en la anterior música. Salí del trance en el que me encontraba observando a Ritsu algo sonrojado ante las muestras de afecto de los presentes aquí. La presentación había acabado, muchos de los presenten se acercaron a él para hablar o felicitarlo, el sonrojo que mostraba lo hacía ver tierno. Su amiga también se acercó abrazándole. Antes de poder hacerlo yo mande un mensaje rápido a Yokosawa pidiendo un reporte de como estaba la seguridad a lo que el me dijo que hasta el momento no había nada fuera de lo normal.**

**Mas tranquilo camine a donde se encontraba Ritsu ya con poca cosa paria, pues los asistentes poco a poco empezaban a retirarse.**

**\- Magnífica presentación- digo – Es la Primer vez que disfruto tanto la música clásica- provocó un sonrojo y Ritsu baja la mirada**

**\- Se lo agradezco -dice.**

**\- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Ritsu, estoy segura que tu padre estaría más que feliz de estar aquí.**

**\- Suenas como una madre felicitando a su hijo – dice divertido a su amiga.**

**\- Es que prácticamente te quiero como un hijo, eso no tiene nada de malo- miro como lo abraza estrujándolo contra su pecho eso estaba empezando a molestarme- ¿Tiene algún plan para esta noche? – pregunto llamando la atención de ambos. Logro mi cometido la chica se separa de Ritsu y me mira con mucho interés.**

**\- Yo si, de hecho mi cita me esta esperando justamente ahora pero Ritsu no tiene ningún plan.**

**\- ¡¡SARA!!- habla fuerte llamando la atención de alguno que usaban cerca – Quedamos que regresaríamos juntos.**

**\- Oh vamos Ritsu te puedo asegurar a que el joven aquí- dice mirándome- No es un asesino serial ¿verdad señor?.**

**\- Muy cierto señorita, mi historial delictivo es muy limpio.**

**\- Vez corazón así que te dejo en buenas manos z y sin dejar que Ritsu reprochaba se fue campante hacia el chico que recuerdo era el barman, ambos miramos como se iba tomado del brazo de aquel joven, unos segundos después decidí romper el silencio.**

**\- Entonces ¿me permitirías llevarte a cenar? Oh ¿tal vez un trago?.**

**\- Ah…yo la verdad estoy cansado y ya tome demasiado el día de hoy.**

**\- Entonces te llevare a tu casa.**   
**\- Amm.. no es necesario puedo irme en el tren la verdad esta muy cerca de aquí.**

**\- Si esta cerca no veo el por qué debas de tomar el tren, además de ir en transporte seria incómodo llevando el valioso instrumento. Y siendo honesto tomar algún taxi a esta hora también sería peligroso – miro como se queda pensativo al parecer lo había dejado sin opciones – ¿Entonces?.**

**\- De acuerdo, solo por esta ocasión.**   
  
  


**Nuevos** **capítulo** **ya los** **protagonistas** **empezarán** **sus acercamientos.. tratare de hacerlo lento** **aunque** **no prometo** **nada** **pues** **es** **difícil** **....** **aunque** **bueno** **intentaré** **sin mas que decir los dejo...** **gracias** **por sus comentariosy votos nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Chao Chao**   
  



	4. **MI nombre es...**

Capítulo nuevo!!!!! Espero que les guste   
  
  
  


**RITSU**   
  


¿Había alguna manera de vomitar por los nervios? La respuesta era si y eso estaba a punto de pasarme. El apuesto joven que Kisa y yo habíamos visto se había acercado a mi sin vacilación. Su nombre Takano Masamune ah decir verdad no se quien es oh a que se dedica, solo se su nombre y eso hacia que mis nervios y mis alarmas internas aumentarán. A decir verdad lo que decía Sara no me dejaba tranquilo. La muy infame se fue con el barman y me dejo aquí en compañía de este señor.

Estamos afuera esperando a que él chico del valet traerá su auto, mientras esperábamos miraba y trataba de pensar alguna manera de sacarme en lo que me había metido mi compañera de vivienda. 

“en que demonios me metiste Sara” -Le envié mensaje a lo que ella en pocos segundos me respondió.

“después me lo agradeces” -Fue su respuesta.

\- Su carro señor – escuche que le decían a Takano.

\- Gracias, bueno Ritsu es hora de irnos- desvío la mirada del celular para guardarlo en la bolsa de mi abrigo, miro el auto y en verdad me quedo sin palabras, este auto grita dinero por todos lados. Era sin duda un Aston Martin One-77, un auto que solo puede en llegar a tener los millonarios de Inglaterra y alguno de cualquier parte del mundo. Y esto era una clara muestra de que este hombre era un millonario y no le molestaba mostrarlo. Definitivamente no me sentía seguro de subir a este auto – Vamos has de estar agotado y esta empezando hacer frío – Takano abrió la puerta haciendo una invitación a que subiera, me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto y lo primero que siento es el aroma a colonia, un aroma a seducción y que estaba provocando un ligero calor en mi vientre. La piel del asiento no me ayudaba a imaginar algo puro . Cerré miss ojos disfrutando la sensación que me provocaba estar en ese lugar estrecho y sintiendo el aroma, el sonido del de la puerta siendo cerrada me saco de aquel trance. Mire enseguida a Takano quien me miraba analizando, enseguida se acercó lo suficiente a mi como para tenerme corralado ente el asiento y su cuerpo. Podía sentir su aliento, la convinaccion de alcohol y menta por alguna extraña razón en vez de hacerme sentir alerta era todo lo contrario, sus ojos conectaron con los míos, mostraban un claro deseo oh al menos eso era lo que yo sentía, el click me saco de esas lagunas cafés Takano se separó encendiendo el auto y empezando avanzar. – Donde vives para poder llevarte.

\- Casi a las afueras de la ciudad -respondí, le di la reacción completa y el solo manejo, ambos íbamos en silencio, yo tratando de mantenerme sereno y evitar que se notarán los nervios que este hombre me hacía sentir. Miraba cada cierto tiempo por la ventana varios edificios pasando a nuestro lado. El auto se detuvo ya que toco el semáforo en color rojo.

\- No estés tan nervioso no pienso hacerte nada – dijo llamando mi atención, le miro y esta sonriendo.

\- No estoy nervioso – Takano sonrió.

\- No sabes mentir -dijo- Además se identificar cuando una persona miente – le miro con duda y el prosigue – En mi profesión es necesario saber identificarlos, además de identificar cuando estan a la defensiva, que en este caso es lo tuyo además de estar nervioso estas a la defensiva.

\- Yo no…

\- Estas rígido, tu postura muestra que ante cualquier movimiento en falso saltarías del auto sin importar que este se encuentre en movimiento- pareciera que había leído mi mente – Y no leo mentes simplemente no has alejado la mano de la manija de la puerta – alejo mi mano enseguida completamente apenado de que se había dado cuenta.

\- Ahora que lo menciona a ¿que se dedica?- había mencionado que por su profesión sabia cuando alguien mentía y ahora la curiosidad me invadía.

\- No soy asesino serial de eso no te preocupes, aunque si lo vemos de esta manera bien podría serlo, al igual los asesinos seriales saben muy bien cuando una persona miente aunque a muchos les excita eso en lo personal no es algo que a mi me llame la atención. 

\- Ya dejo muy claro que no es un asesino serial.

\- Soy dueño de una empresa de seguridad privada -dice – Una de las mejores.

\- Entonces…

\- Si, mi compañía estaba encargada de la seguridad del evento de esta noche.

\- Ahora entiendo de la razón del por qué estaba usted en la galería.

\- Si, por esa principal razón estuve por la que estuve en la galería pero también fue verdad lo que dije, quería conocer al prodigio del violín y valió la pena – mis mejillas arden al escucharle decir eso.

\- Gracias aunque no soy un prodigio, hay personas mucho mejores que yo -digo viendo por la ventana para evitar verle.

\- Si eso verdad que hay otros violinistas mejores -dice le miro de nuevo a pesar de que el no me ve a mi por ir manejando - Pero no cualquiera hacer sentir la pasión y emoción de las melodías como tú.

\- Solo lo dice por compromiso.

\- No, te equivocas no lo digo por compromiso, me gusta la música clásica y más escucharla en vivo, pero siendo honesto no todos saben tocar con la pasión con la que tú tocas. Incluso puedo decir que en esos momentos desee ser las cuerdas de ese violín- me miró tan solo una fracción de segundo y solo basto con eso para que mi cuerpo arderá y mi corazón se acelerará, era mi imaginación oh era una clara invitación sexual. – Hemos llegado -Takano detuvo el auto frente al edificó en el que vivo, un edificó de cinco pisos. Desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad. Abrí, a puerta y Takano ya se encontraba justamente en mi lado, me ofreció su mano ayudándome a salir de auto, quedamos demasiado cerca y volví a sentir su colonia. “Maldición esta colonia se volvería mi favorita”.

\- Gracias por haberme traído -digo perdiéndome en sus ojos.

\- Fue todo un placer. Te acompaño la puerta de tu departamento.

\- No es necesario.

\- Para mi lo es, estas agotado y no me gustaría que canses más.

\- Está a bien.

Cerré la puerta del auto y empecé a caminar a la puerta de entrada del edificio, escuche la alarma del auto sonar y los pasos de Takano detrás de mí, saque mis llaves abriendo para poder entrar ambos. Mientras subíamos las escaleras me hacía preguntas, como intentando conocerme, preguntas simples que yo respondía sin ningún problema y sin pensarlas. Finalmente llegamos a la puerta del departamento en el que vivo. Me detengo mirando a Takano y el me entrega mi estuche donde venía mi violín, nuestras manos se tocaron y de nuevo la corriente eléctrica se hizo presente.

\- En verdad le agradezco mucho el que me haya traído y por haberme acompañado hasta la puerta.

\- Para mi fue todo un placer, aunque me gustaría seguirte viendo.

\- Am… no creo.

\- Por favor, no lo tomes a mal pero me gustaste y mucho y deseo poder cortejarte, claro si tu me lo permites.

\- Yo…

\- No me tienes que dar una respuesta ahora. Te dejo para que descanses – sin esperar respuesta Takano me beso cerca de la boca. Se despido de mi y se fue bajando las escaleras. Escucho como es que la puerta del edificó es abierta y cerrada y es donde salgo de mi shock abriendo para correr a la ventana y ver como su auto se aleja perdiéndose en el camino. Mi corazón late desenfrenada mente del tan solo recordar la suavidad de sus labios cerca de los míos. Esa noche no podría dormir.   
  


***TAKANO*** 

Tres días habían pasado desde el evento en la galería, esa noche noche había sido perfecta, eso no lo podía negar, si Ritsu me había encantado en las fotos en persona termino de fascinar. Era sin duda alguien increíble, mi me te no dejaba de imaginar tenerlo aquí justamente conmigo, ahora en mi cama completamente desnudo gimiendo mi nombre, de tan solo pensarlo me ponía duro no se como pude contenerme en mi auto. Su aroma y su calor que pude sentir tan cerca de mi me estaban volviendo loco. Mi auto control estuvo por irse a volar, pero afortunadamente pude controlarme. Miro mi cama la cual es muy grande para solo ser yo. Imagino despertar con Ritsu a mi lado, imagino ver esos hermosos ojos verdes mirarme al despertar, ver sus sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me cautivó. Pero se que debo ser paciente e ir despacio con él lo que le ocurrió no había sido algo que no dejará secuelas. Por lo que leí Ritsu había estado en terapias psicológicas debido al trauma por el que paso. Aun no entendía como es que alguien podía ser tan ruin para dañar a una persona de esa manera.

Miro las fotos que había tomado en la presentación de Ritsu, se ve tan frágil que me da miedo tan solo pensar en que alguien aun quiera lastimarlo. Debo de estar alerta en todo momento y evitar que le pase algo a Ritsu. Tomo mi celular enviando le envío un mensaje a Yokosawa.

“Excelente trabajo el día de hoy”.

“Es nuestro deber-“ -respondió .  
“Necesito que investigues a unas personas”.

“Envíame los nombres y en una semana tendrás toda la información de las personas que quieras”.

“Cuento contigo”.

Cerré el chat y decidí dormir aunque sea unas horas. El reloj marcaban las diez de la mañana no me había percatado que había dormido de más y en verdad que me había caído muy y bien el sueño. Al levantarme fui hacer mi rutina de ejercicios como cada día. Debía mantenerme en forma y eso implicaba ejercitarme a diario. 

\- Buenos días Señor – mire Orianna el ama de llaves.

\- Buenos días Orianna -le salude.

\- ¿Le preparo su desayuno?.

\- En un rato primero iré hacer ejercicio, cuando salga del la ducha por favor me lo llevas al despacho trabajaré el día de hoy aquí.

\- Como ordene.

Camine al gimnasio para empezar mi día. Después de dos horas de estar haciendo ejercicio regrese a mi habitación, me dice y al poco rato ya me encontraba en el despacho revisando las solicitudes de nuestros servicios para diferentes eventos. Orianna entro con un desayuno ligero dejándolo en mi escritorio, lo primero que tome fue el café, en definitiva no podía vivir sin ese líquido tan necesario en mi cuerpo. Una video llamada entro.

\- Ryoma buenas noches -saludo a mi amigo y padre de Ritsu.

\- ¿Que tal Masamune como esta todo por allá? -pregunta, miro su rostro y se ve mas desgaste que hace solo dos días.

\- Por el momento no hay nada. No ah habido ningún movimiento ¿y por allá?.

\- Por eso te llame, recibí una llamada.

\- ¿Que clase de llamada? – presto mayor atención a lo que vaya a decir.

\- Se escuchaba música de fondo, a alguien tocando un violín al principio no entendía hasta que me llego una foto – mi celular sonó, revise enseguida observando la imagen donde se mostraba a Ritsu tocando. La foto era de la noche anterior lo que significaba que estuvo presente durante la exhibición. ¿pero como lo había hecho?.

\- En tan más cerca de lo que creí.

\- Masamune esta fue la presente nación que dúo Ritsu anoche.

\- Si lo se, yo estuve presente.

\- Entonces como es que estando tú tan cerca no te percataste.

\- No lo sé Ryoma – enciendo un cigarro, para poder pensar con mayor tranquilidad – La única manera de entrar a dicho lugar era con invitación lo que me hace pensar que esfuerzo uno de los invitados oh se infiltró con la invitación de alguno.

\- Masamune por dios dime que no dejaras que le ocurra algo a Ritsu.

\- Descuida, a desde ayer empecé a vigilarlo, incluso envié a infiltrados a la escuela en la que estudia para que lo cuiden sin que él se de cuenta. Mientras revisaré a fondo la fotografía y revisaré los videos de vigilancia para dar con la persona.

\- Confío en ti.

\- Descuida te juro que no le ocurrirá nada. Ahora intenta descansar.

\- ¿En verdad crees que podré descansar cuando sé que cada vez están más cerca de mi hijo?.

\- Ryoma entiendo que estés preocupado pero te conozco y se que eres alguien muy impulsivo y eres capaz de venir y llevarte a tu hijo poniéndolos a los dos es peligro.

\- Pero…

\- Ryoma confía en mi, no se volverá a repetir te lo prometo, cualquier cosa te prometo que te lo haré saber – el padre de Ritsu suspiro cansado.

\- Confío en ti Masamune, Ritsu es lo único que me queda después de que su madre nos abandono.

\- Lo sé. Ahora descansa, buenas noches – Ryoma termino la llamada. Mire de nueva cuenta la imagen. Marque rápidamente el numero de Yokosawa esperando a que me respondía. Lo miro por la pantalla una vez que responde.

\- ¿Que sucede Masamune? – responde sin verme.

\- Necesito los videos de vigilancia a de cada sala y sobre todo de la sala donde fue la presentación de Ritsu.

\- ¿Cual es el motivo? – me mira intrigado era muy pero muy rara la ocasión en que llegábamos a pedir los videos de seguridad, le envío la fotografía a Yokosawa y enseguida la ve.

\- Se la enviaron al padre de Ritsu. Eso una clara muestra de que están cerca.

\- No entiendo como pasaron por el anillo de seguridad que teníamos.

\- Yo tampoco lo sé. Por eso necesito que pidas los videos, necesitamos ver quien fue la persona que tomó aquella fotografía y peor que hizo las llamada.

\- ¿También lo llamaron?.

\- Si -el cigarro que había encendido se termino, necesitaba otro – Yokosawa se que te voy a llenar de trabajo pero necesito que revises los videos eh investigues la lista de invitados.

\- Muy bien aunque tardaré un poco con la información de las personas que me pediste investigar.

\- Kirishima se puede encargar de eso, ahora me interesa mas el revisar los videos y por favor envía a dos de los custodios más jóvenes, necesito que se hagan para por estudiantes en la universidad en la que asiste Ritsu.

\- Como ordenes.

\- Gracias. – apague el cigarro que había encendido, necesitaba salir y verlo, tome las llaves de mi auto para ir directo a ,a universidad, por la hora que era estaría en estos momentos en el auditorio de la universidad. Me despedí de él ama de llaves salí subiendo a mi auto. Arranque el auto era la ventaja de tener un auto deportivo no iba para nada despacio. 

El camino para mi fue relativamente corto, tuve la fortuna de que cada semáforo que me tocaba estaba en verde así que eso fue de mucha ayuda. Al llegar entre al campus dejando mi identificación en la caseta del estacionamiento para poder ingresar. Estacione mi auto llamando la atención de varios estudiantes, en principal de las jovencitas que empezaron acercarse. Varias el verme quisieron hacerme la platica, unas coquetean y otras simplemente me pidieron mi numero telefónico a lo que yo tuve que buscar la menta sin ser grosero de rechazarlas. Después de unos minutos caminando llegue auditorio en donde se escuchaba música, exactamente el violín, pude enseguida reconocer quien era quien lo tocaba.

Entre viendo a Ritsu y a varios de sus compañeros estar sobre el escenario tocando, y era verdad que Ritsu era quien sobre salía de todo ellos. Me senté en la butaca las alejada para verlo sin que se percatara de que me encontraba ahí. No me importaba esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario ah que terminara.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas para que terminarán su ensayo y en todo momento le observe mostrando esa pasión al tocar. Los alumnos empezaban a salir de auditorio, poco a poco empezaban a quedarse en silencio hasta que solo quedo Ritsu con su maestro, miraba como le hacía alguno comentarios a los que él se sonrojada y eso me molestaba, quería ser yo que in ocasionará esos son rojos. 

\- Como te dije eres asombroso -miro como Ritsu se sobre salta al escucharme, un sonrojo aun mas fuerte se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

\- Takano.. ¿que hace aquí?.

\- Quería verte y heme aquí- respondí -¿Tienes planes?.

\- Ah… tengo que trabajar.

\- Entonces permite me llevarte.

\- No es…

\- Vamos- antes de que siguiera me levanto de la butaca en la que me encontraba para tomar el estuche de su instrumento- Mi auto esta afuera, vamos- Le tomo l a mano para llevarlo a mi auto. Mientras caminábamos varios estudiantes nos miraban y Ritsu se apenaba, su sonrojo duró hast que llegamos al auto, ahora traía otro asunto deportivo algo más sencillo un Audi R8 Night es un hermoso auto y también era uno de mis favoritos.

\- ¿Donde esta tu auto? -preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada.

\- Esta justo frente a ti- los ojos de Ritsu se ampliaron al ver el auto.

\- Pero.. la otra..

\- Ese auto lo ocupo para ocasiones de ese tipo, este es el que utilizo a diario.

\- Me esta diciendo que tiene un carro para cada ocasión.

\- Así es..

\- Vaya, es la ventaja de ser millonario.

\- Mmm..- hago como que lo pienso – Si es una de las ventajas pero no siempre el ser millonario lo tienes todo.

\- ¿Ah no?.

\- No.. y por que lo dice Takano ¿acaso le hace falta algo?

\- Si – respondo – Me hace falta algo.

\- ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que le falta?.

\- Tú – le miro y vuelve a sonrojarse – Me haces falta tú.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Bueno eh** **aquí** **el final del** **capítulo** **espero que les** **gustará** **cada vez hay** **más** **acercamiento entre esta hermosa pareja, el** **siguiente** **capítulo** **habrá** **algo que** **empezará** **a calentar las cosas entre este par de** **tórtols** **,** **así** **que** **nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**   
**Muchas** **gracias por sus votos y comentarios que son los** **que** **me inspiran e impulsan a** **seguirlo** **escurriendo** **. Cuidence** **mucho** **u nos leemos en el siguiente** **Chao** **Chao**   
  
  
  



	5. Please Stay

Beso a Ritsu y ante la sorpresa él no lo corresponde, mantenia su boca cerrada. Me separado de él solo un poco para verlo, esta bastante sonrojado además no deja de verme, pareciera que estaba en shock.

\- Lo siento no pude contenerme.

\- Am.. no.. no hay problema – respondió desvío la mirada, observando a todos lados, los alumnos que pasaban nos miraban curiosos y al parecer eso estaba empezando a incomodarle a Ritsu -Ya es muy tarde… debo irme .

\- Claro anda sube al auto yo te llevo -subió acomodándose en el asiento, rodee el auto y subí yo también. Empiezo a manejar saliendo del campus universitario – ¿A dónde te llevo?.

\- Creo que a mi casa, no me.. no me siento muy y bien que digamos – le miro de reojo y esta con la cabeza abajo, su mirada no se ve. Lo único que se puede notar son sus mejillas coloradas, al parecer le hice sentir incómodo por mi actuar pero necesito verdad no había podido evitarlo, maneje en silencio por el momento no le diría nada para evitar que se pusiera a la defensiva. Después de treinta minutos manejando llegamos a donde vive, estacione el auto apagando el motor y esperando a que Ritsu de diera cuenta de que habíamos llegado. Solo hasta ese momento me percató de que estaba dormido, sonrió ante la bella imagen que tengo frente a mi, sacó mi celular abriendo la aplicación de la cámara para inmortalizar este momento. Me mantengo observándolo hasta que despierta. Se sobre salta al verme al principio mostrando miedo pero después al verme mejor sin la neblina del sueño se tranquiliza – Hemos llegado -digo tranquilamente, él me mira y de pues voltaje a ver el edificio.

\- Ah… em… gracias – me mira de nueva cuenta – ¿Me quede dormido? – afirmó su pregunta.

\- ¿No has dormido bien?.

\- No, últimamente eh tenido pesadillas y eso me quita el sueño.

\- Deberías dejar de ver películas de terror antes de dormir -digo bromeando, Ritsu ríe bajito ante mi comentario.

\- Ojala y fueran por ese motivo- susurra, no hago ningún comentario, solo lo observó – Bueno ya que me trajo ¿gustas quedarte a cenar?.

\- No quiero incomodarle.

\- No lo hace, además es en pago de haberme traído – su mirada se fija en la mía y solo por seguir viendo esos hermosos ojos acepto.

\- Acepto con la condición de que pidamos una pizza y la acompañemos con cervezas – parece pensarlo.

\- Me parece perfecto.

Bajamos de auto, yo contento de que pasare un rato agradable con Ritsu y el pareciera nervioso.. entramos al edificó en y después de subir las escaleras hasta el último piso, entrando al departamento Ritsu dejo su mochila y estuche a un lado de la sala. Miraba con atención a el lugar observando lo sencillo de la decoración pero con el agradable sentimiento de que era muy acogedor este lugar.

\- ¿De que quieres la pizza? – mire a Ritsu quiero estaba con el teléfono entre el hombro y su oído.

\- De lo que gustes – el gesto que pone me da risa, levanto las manos en son de paz tomando asiento en el sillón – Peperoni.

\- Una de Peperoni, hawillana con extra quedo de favor – dijo espero en silencio unos minutos y al final termino la llamada. – Estarán aquí en treinta minutos, espero que te gusten del lugar que las pedí -camino directo a la cocina que claramente se veía desde la sala, regreso con un par de cervezas, me entrego una mientras el tomaba asiento a mi lado. – Bueno Takano mientras esperamos las pizzas que tal si me haga de usted.

\- Como que te gustaría saber – digo.

\- No lo sé… se algo de su profesión aunque no mucho.

\- ¿Quieres saber de mi profesión?

\- Si..

\- Bueno, veamos soy dueño de una empresa de seguridad privado, la cual funde hace ocho años después de regresar de la guerra.

\- ¿Estuvo en la guerra?

\- Si -respondí- Estaba en las fuerzas especiales de inteligencia. Aun era a muy joven cuando me llevaron a cumplir mi deber con el país. Aunque no estuve mucho tiempo aun así fue un etapa muy difícil.

\- No,,. No puedo imaginarme lo que tuvo que pasar.

\- Nadie puede hacerlo, no es precisamente lo más maravilloso del mundo – tomo un poco de la cerveza para poder seguir hablando – Lo que uno ve en la guerra es lo peor que puede mostrar el ser humano y es donde te das cuenta de que tu vida puede acabar en cualquier momento.

\- Supongo que no es fácil para tu hablar de eso – su voz sonaba con un deje de tristeza y preocupación así que lo miro tomándome el atrevimiento de acariciarle la mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

\- No te voy a mentir, es verdad que no me gusta hablar de eso, recordarlo de cierta manera es doloroso, perdí amigos y compañeros. Cuando estas en la guerra siempre estas alerta a lo que llegue a pasar, uno no sabe cuando pueden atacarte por sorpresa oh si puede matarte alguna bala pérdida. Por eso es que a los que hemos estado en ese lugar no es grato recordarlo.

\- Lo siento.

\- No tiene por que disculparte, tenias curiosidad y si yo hubiese querido podría haber evitado el tema y no haber hablado – digo, al parecer funciona y veo como relaja su postura.

\- Entiendo ese sentimiento, yo los siento como si fueran fantasmas, cuales nunca se van y siempre te estarán atormentando.

\- Ritsu tu..- pero antes de poder seguir hablando el timbre del departamento sonó, él se levanta acercándose al lo que es el interfon apretando el botón y regresando a su mochila, miro como saca su cartera -Yo pago.

\- Yo invito – respondió – En la siguiente tu pagas – Ritsu recibió las pizzas, pago y cerró la puerta.

\- Huelen bastante bien – comento al instante en que Ritsu coloca ambas cajas en la mesa de centro.

\- Espera a probarlas – responde desde la cocina - Son las mejores pizzas que eh encontrado en esta ciudad. – regresa con más cervezas y dos platos.

\- Entonces significa que has probado una gran cantidad de pizzas.

\- Puedo decir que soy amante de la pizza – Ritsu ríe de manera orgullosa, se sienta en la alfombra junto a la mesa, hago lo mismo que él y empezamos a disfrutar de la pizza aprovechando que aún estábamos caliente – ¿Ahora que esta os en confianza, que tipo de música te guata?- dejo el pedazo de pizza en el plato para tomar su celular.

\- Me gusta Michael Buble, sus canciones tiene un ritmo libidinoso y lascivo – expreso a los pocos segundos se empezó a escuchar precisamente una canción de Michael Buble.

\- No conozco mucho de la su música pero eh de admitir que esta canción me gusta mucho, el ritmo de Sway me gusta mucho – Ritsu sonrío antes de seguir comiendo. Vaya en verdad no mentía eran muy buenas, tanto que me sentí culpable de casi acabármela yo solo. Continuamos platicando hablando de música y en varios artistas coincidíamos, la mayoría de nuestros gustos musicales y de películas eran similares, cosa que me alegraba a cada minuto,. Mientras el tiempo avanzaba la música de igual modo canciones que nos gustaba y otras a las que por alguna extraña razón le hacíamos burla al escucharlas. Varias cervezas y rebanadas de pizzas después – Le juro que antes pensaba que la canción de Queen decía “aguanto un refri” – reí de la misma manera qué él.

\- No te mentira por que yo también entendía eso, hasta que le puse atención y bueno entendí que era I Want To Break Free. Claro que cuando entendí mejor el inglés pude entenderlo.

\- Igual yo, cuando domine bien el inglés pude entenderlo. ¿Le confieso algo?.

\- Adelante.

\- Pensé que era un acosador ese día en la galería -dijo algo apenado aunque ya no sabía si era por que en verdad estaba apenado oh por el efecto del alcohol en su sistema.

\- Eres la primera persona que me dice eso.

\- No puede culparme si cuando lo vi la primera vez usted nos estaba viendo muy insistente a mi amigo y a mi.

\- ¿Tu amigo? Ah si el chico que dice que con mis manos me hago unas muy buenas pajas – el rostro de Ritsu se enrojece al máximo, deja su cerveza en la mesa y se cubre su rostro, aquella reacción me da risa.

\- ¡¡Dios que pena!! No pensé que lo hubiese escuchado- dice completamente avergonzado – Aunque no se como es que escucho si estaba bastante alejado de nosotros.

\- En mi profesión utilizamos lo más avanzado en tecnología, tenemos pequeños aparatos que nos dejan escuchar a distancias bastantes alejadas, eso nos ayuda a envitar cualquier problema futuro, peleas oh hasta algún asesinato. – hablo como si nada – Pero déjame aclarar que no necesito hacerme pajas.

\- Vaya señor puedo tener a cualquier mujer que quiera en mi cama.

\- No puedo mentirte tampoco en eso.

\- Necesitamos más cervezas- Ritsu intenta levantarse pero al hacerlo cae sin esperarlo sobre mi. Mire a Ritsu más de cerca, admirando aun mas su belleza, belleza que me enamoraba cada vez más, sus mejillas están rojas, claro signo de que esta algo ebrio más no completamente perdido, sus labios me están llamando a probarlos. Maldición me esta costando trabajo controlarme y como si la música estuviese de mi lado la canción de George Michael “Careless Whisper” comenzó a sonar. El perfecto y sexual sonido del saxofón haciendo que el hambriento se llenará de una exquisita tensión sexual. Ambos nos vemos, acariciando su mejilla y un ligero jadeo- Tú mano esta fría.

  
\- Y tu piel muy caliente – respondo cada vez más cerca de su boca.

\- Entonces usa tus manos y quita ese calor que esta de mas.

Su respuesta me había descolocado pero era lo que necesitaba para terminar esa distancia que aunque era corta era una un tortura que existiera . Lo bese con desespero y con pasión mezclados, como pude lo recosté sobre la alfombra, acomodarme entre sus piernas. Pude sentir como se estremecía al contacto con mis manos bajo la playera, recorría parte de su pecho u su cintura, mientras el rodeaba hombros y cuello con sus brazos. Nos alejamos un poco para tomar algo de aire que exigían nuestros pulmones mientras la frase “Time can nevera mend” sonaba, retomamos el beso que aumentaba de intensidad. Quería tenerlo, tenerlo solo para mi, monopolizarlo llevarlo conmigo, amanecer a su lado cada día y verlo al despertar.

No quería detenerme y menos al escuchar aquellos jadeos ahogados en nuestras bocas, era claro que el también lo deseaba y no pensaba detenerme, no ahora. Baje por su cuello probando el sabor de su piel, mordiendo y succionado dejando unas claras marcas que le serian imposible ocultar, cosa que deseaba ver con locura.

“Tonight the música semestre so loud   
I wish Thatcher web could lose this crowd”

Resonaba en este espacio.

\- ¡Ah! Takano.. – escuche como decía mi nombre y eso me encendió más, necesitaba más de él, lentamente y haciéndole disfrutar entre caricias mis manos llegaron a su pantalón abriendo el botón y bajando la cremallera, le mire antes de meter mi mano tocando al fin si miembro – Ta..Takano ¡mgh! – empecé un masaje con dedicación, buscando el ajuste perfecto para que disfrutará y se dejará llevar, lo estaba logrando, más no esperaba que el también lo hiciera. Abrió el cinturón de mi pantalón, siguiendo el mismo patrón que yo había hecho, metió su mano sacado mi pene, su mirada se amplio solo verlo y un brillo que no tenía pareció en sus ojos . Volvimos a besarnos mientras que ambos nos dábamos placer. Los jadeos de ambos se ahogaban, nuestras respiraciones cada vez eran más irregulares, libere su boca para aventurarme hacía su oído, lamento informarte mordiendo un poco haciéndole gemir de manera aguda.

\- Me encantas -digo sin dejar de mover mi mano.

\- Ta… ¡ah! – Era clara su señal de que ya no aguantaría más y yo no estaba tan lejos de él. Solo unos movimientos más y ambos nos venimos. Escondí mi cabeza entre ,a curvatura de su cuello, disfrutando de su aroma a duraznos por aquel ese era su aroma confiando con el aroma a sexo, aunque no hayamos tenido sexo como tal, y era algo embriagador. 

“Please stay”

Hubiésemos podido continuar en esa posición si no fuera por el ruido de la puerta ser cerrada.

\- Ups creo que interrumpí algo – ambos miramos a su amiga Sara que estaba muy divertida mirando la escena que estábamos protagonizando – Hagan como que no eh llegado y sigan con lo suyo – Sara entro riéndose a una de las puertas, en ningún momento dije nada solo también reía por la situación – ¡Pondré música muy fuerte así que no se preocupen! - Miro a Ritsu y esta rojo de la vergüenza, pareciera que lo poco ebrio que se encontraba se le fue por la sorpresa de ser descubierto por su amiga.

\- Ahora como la veré a la cara- dijo – Que me trague la tierra de favor. 

***RITSU***

Como deseaba que me tragara la tierra en este momento, después de que Sara entrara a su habitación cpn una clara so risa burlona. Takano y yo nos arreglamos la ropa, tampoco no sabía cómo verlo sin revivir lo sucedido hasta hace unos momentos. Era la primera vez desde hace seis años que dejaba que un hombre me tocará. Las relaciones que en algunas ocasiones intente entablar siempre terminaba huyendo de ellos, sintiéndome incómodos y hasta con miedo, pero con Takano fue todo lo contrario. Desde el beso en el campus de la universidad deseaba intensamente que me tocará, que me volviera a besar y por que negar lo que mee hiciera suyo, más no esperaba que llegará Sara. El silencio entre los dos sd prolongó más de lo necesario, solo se escuchaba la música que Sara había puesto.

\- Ya es muy noche – dijo Takano, lo miro observando su reloj.

\- Si creo que lo es… - respondí.

\- Será mejor retirarme, mañana debo de ir a la empresa – Takano se levanta, hago lo mismo que él.

\- Te acompaño a la puerta -lo miro y antes de que me diera una negativa empecé a caminar, escucho una ligera so risa de su parte y enseguida sus pasos, salimos del departamento y empezando a bajar las escaleras, ah pesar de ir en silencio era de cierta menta cómodo – Gracias por lo de hoy – digo.

\- Gracias a ti, la pase increíble – toma mi mano depositando un beso en mis nudillos – Salgamos mañana – susurro en mi oído una vez que me tenia ente sus brazos.

\- No puedo – respiro profundo queriendo guardar su esencia, tan sensualidad y exótica esencia. – Debo trabajar, hoy no fui.

\- Pero puedes faltar – sentía como sus labios se hacía camino en mi cuello .

\- Mañana es el día libre de Kisa y no hay quien lo cubra. – suelta un bufido cosa que me da risa – Además tengo exámenes y debo estudiar – eso era mentira pero debía pensar con la cabeza fría.

\- No se si podré soportar no verte.

\- Estoy seguro de que podrás – me atrevo a besarle y el corresponde con mucha ímpetu, tuvimos que separarnos ante la necesidad de respirar – Tendré que bañarme con agua fría. 

\- No serás el único – volvió a besarme, unos minutos después se fue despidiéndose, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y no era el unción que estaba así. Espere a que su auto se perdiera de vista y subí de nuevo al departamento.

\- No te conocía esa faceta cariño – miro a Sara y esta en la barra de la cocina, comiendo una rebanada de pizza – Que bien escondido te lo tenias ¿desde cuando empezaste la relación?.

\- Takano y yo no tenemos ninguna relación – respondo al estar cerca de ella, Sara me mira y sonríe.

\- Lo que vi me dice otra cosa.

\- Lo que viste se llama momento de calentura, solo eso.

\- Repitelo hasta que te lo creas – m toma un poco de cerveza – Es MS que claro que Takano esta que se muere por ti y tu por él. 

\- Estas equivocada.

\- No cariño no lo estoy, en tus “relaciones” anteriores -hizo comillas con sus dedos – No duraron más de veinticuatro horas, además de que jamás dejaste que te besaron o te tocarán y con Takano dejaste que hasta te hiciera una paja – desvíe la mi mirada, no entendía como podía hablar tan fácil de ese tema – Y por lo que alcance a ver fue una muy buena, como te envidio – volvió a comer, suspiro cansado caminando hacia mi cuarto, antes de poder entrar Sara me detuvo- No te cierres cariño, debes dejar esos fantasmas donde pertenecen – la miro – En el pasado.

Con esas últimas palabras entre a mi habitación. Camine am cama dejándome caer lo unción que veía era el techo y la lámpara en el techo. Al poco tiempo mi amiga entro sentando a mi lado, sient9 como acaricia mi cabeza.

\- Tengo miedo – digo – Temo a volver a vivir de nuevo eso.

\- Si dejas que el miedo te gane jamás podrás superar el pasado.

\- Pero si él.

\- Takano no se ve que sea una mala persona, al contrario parece ser todo un caballero. Estoy segura que sería capaz de recibir una bala por ti.

\- ¿Si él me llega a lastimar tu estarás ahí?.

\- Sabes que si corazón – ahora me siento tranquilo, las caricias que Sara hacia en mi cabeza empezaban a darme sueño – Ritsu. .

\- Que…

\- ¿Saber mover bien la mano? – preguntó el bochorno se hizo presente ante los recuerdos que llegaron como cascada.

\- ¡Por dios Sara no pienso hablar de eso!.

\- Envidioso.

Sara salió de la habitación dejándome completamente solo, hice varias respiraciones para poder calmar a mi alocado corazón después de recordar la maravillosa experiencia que había vivido con Takano. Recordaba las palabras de mi amiga y eso me hacía pensar y mucho. Ella tenía razón no podía déjame vencer por el miedo. Aunque eso era algo que no se podría evitar, el miedo, pero si no empezaba avanzar siempre me quedaría estancado.

Después de que mis pensamientos fueran aclarados el sueño me venció. Cuando desperté apenas estaba amaneciendo y por extraño que suene me sentía muy relajado. Mi cuerpo no me pesaba y sentía una felicidad recorriendo mi cuerpo. Me levante saliendo de la habitación para encontrarme a Sara ya despierta y con el desayuno preparado.

\- Buenos días- saludó.

\- Buenos días – respondí al sentarme en el banquillo frente a la barra.

\- Que tal dormiste, apuesto a que muy bien.

\- No pídenos mentirte dormí bastante bien, anoche no tuve ninguna pesadilla.

\- Eso es bueno, deberías agradecerle a Takano.

\- Eso que tiene que ver con él – ella sonrió y movió su mano de arriba a bajo, tan temprano y los bochornos empezaban- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

\- Yo apuesto a que si, te dejó tan satisfecho que dormiste como un bebé, si ya decía yo que tiene unas manos.. – bebo de la mi café tratando de ignorarla – Y no me ignores que sabes que es verdad.

\- ¿Podemos dejar ese tema a un lado?.

\- Y yo que ya me estaba divirtiendo, aguafiestas – ambos empezamos a comer lo que Sara había preparado.   
\- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿no se supone que regresaríamos hasta el sábado? – se detiene solo una fracción de segundo y después contesta.

\- Ethan volvió a viajar – responde.

\- Últimamente ha viajado mucho.

\- Si lo mismo digo. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, me enoje mucho con él anoche y es por eso que regrese y oh sorpresa la que me lleve.

\- OK esta bien ya no digo nada.

Al terminar el desayuno me di una ducha antes de alistarse para ir a la universidad, este día no era tan necesario que asistiera ya que le profesor no se presentaría. Ahora a que lo pensaba tal vez hubiera sido buena idea salir con Takano, aunque recordaba en ese momento que el estaría ocupado. Miro la entrada de la universidad y mejor opto por entrar, camino al auditorio para tocar un poco, tenía la fortuna de tener el permiso de los maestros para poder usarlo cada que quiera. Al llegar vi a varias chicas amontonadas viendo desde la puerta, no entendía que es lo hacían ahí. 

\- Ritsu que bueno que llegaste -hablo una de las chicas al verme, no era que la conociera simplemente compartíamos algunas clases hasta el semestre anterior.

\- ¿Que sucede?- pregunte sin comprender.

\- Hay algo para ti adentro de la sala – hablo otra chica – Que bien escondidos te le tenias -la mire sin comprender.

\- Hay chicas deje que entre por que claramente no entiende de lo que halan – Ah ella era la única que conocía Jessy era una mis compañeras de violín – Eres tan afortunado, nosotras quitamos un detalle de este tipo- Jessy me tomo del brazo encaminando me hacía la entrada de la sala, no entendí de que esta a hablando hasta que entre y fue mi mayor promesa el ver el escenario lleno de varios arreglos florales de los cuales resaltaban las rosas rojas.   
No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, entre despacio , temiendo a que esto solo fuera un sueño y después empezará, a pesadilla, pero nada de eso churrito, nada desapareció. Llegue al escenario maravillando de las hermosas flores aunque no entendía como podían asegurar que era para mi. Hubiera podido haberme quedado vagando en mis pensamientos si no fuera por mi celular que sonó . Contesta la llamada sin siquiera ver quien era.

\- Supongo que en este momento ya viste el hermoso regalo que te envié a la escuela – la voz tan sensualidad y masculina llego hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, solo escucharlo hizo que los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieran aparecer en mi memoria. A los que enseguida pienso.

\- ¿Como es que tienes mi numero?- pregunte enseguida, escucho su risa .

\- Tu mee lo diste – guardo silencio intentado hacer memoria en que momento yo le pude haber dado mi numero de celular.

\- No, yo no te lo eh dado -digo.

\- Bueno, digamos que no le lo diste tu directamente pero digamos que si me lo diste.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Tome tu celular mientras estabas dormido ayer en mi auto, así fue como lo conseguí – ahora entendía el por qué mi celular estaba en otra bolsa de mi mochila.

\- Sabes eso se llama invasión a la privacidad – trate de sonar molesto pero no pude lograrlo, con solo ver las flores hacían a que cualquier enojo desapareciera.

\- Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento, pero lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Ah si?.

\- Si, quería escuchar tu voz a toda hora y que mejor que llamarte cada que quiera.

\- Bueno solo falta que yo te quiera contestar – tomo una de las rosas llenándome de su aroma tan fresco- Pero ya que me llamaste, gracias por las flores.

\- Me alegro que te gustarán, la verdad no sabía cuales son tus favoritas así que envié las que me recuerdan a ti -menciono.

\- ¿Entonces las rosas te recuerdan a mi?.

\- Si y sobre todo las rosas rojas – guardo silencio para escuchar lo que dirá- Cuando alguien regala rosas rojas no sólo significa amor, también significa deseo y pasión. Y tu Ritsu me inspiras además de amor también una increíble pasión y un deseo incontrolable.   
  
  
  


**Wow ya hubo algo!!!!** **y** **espero** **que les haya gustado al menos or parte de Takano ya** **hubiese** **como tal** **una** **declaración** **ahora falta que Ritsu salte al** **vacío** **y veamos si lo hace.**   
**Espero que les** **gustará** **,** **gracias** **por sus votos** **lecturas** **y comentarios nos leemos en la siguiente.**   
**Chao** **Chao**


	6. ** Pasión **

Hubiese querido mantenerme más concentrado en mis practicas con el violín, pero en cada nota que tocaba recordaba las manos de Takano recorriendo mi cuerpo, tocándome, su voz diciendo mi nombre y además diciéndome el gran deseo que le provoco. Y al parecer no era el único que deseaba de esa misma manera, yo también le desean y de una manera incontrolable "pensé que no volvería a sentirme así".

Después de la llamada que tuve con él al llega y ver la cantidad de flores que había enviado y de su declaración "por donde quiera que vea es una declaración" no eh dejado de sentir mariposas en mi estomago y eso sumándole a recordar sus caricias y besos, mi cuerpo empezaba arder.

\- Es inútil será mejor que me vaya - digo guardando mi instrumento en el estuche.

\- Estas muy distrito- hablo Sonia una de mis compañeros de música - ¿Te ocurrió algo? - detengo mis movimientos mirando las rosas - OH vaya tiene que ver con quien te envío las flores.

\- Algo así - sigo haciendo lo mío para evitar entrar más al tema, escucho una risa de su parte prefiero no hacerle caso, al terminar acomode mi mochila revisando que no se me olvidaba nada, tomo el estuche despidiéndose de los demás compañeros - Nos vemos el lunes - hubiese querido llevarme todas las flores pero eso seria imposible. Salí de la universidad para irme a mi trabajo.

El día de hoy había mucha gente en la cafetería, las meseras no se daban abasto y mi compañero y yo en la barra sacábamos los pedidos lo más a rápido que podíamos.

\- Ritsu prepara dos expresos y un capuchino con cajeta, en lo que yo reparo los frappes y los te-chai.

\- Si - me apresure a preparar lo que mi compañero me había pedido, una de las cosas que más me gustaba era el arte del café. Llevo trabajando en este lugar más de tres años. Entregue los pedidos y por fin pude tomarme un momento de descanso, estaba limpiando mi área de trabajo cuando un cliente llego hacer un pedido.

\- Un capuchino con crema irlandesa de favor.

\- Enseguida- dejo la franela que tenía en las manos empecé a preparará lo que me había pedido, el aroma del cafe me gusta mucho cuando era recién hecho. Levante la espuma de la leche para después vaciar el café y la esencia del la crema irlandesa, colocando un poco de canela encima de la espuma para colocar tarro de cristal sobre la servilleta que había puesto frentr al comensal - Que lo disfrute - una vez dicho eso una rosa fue extendida hacia mi, alzo la mirada, encontrándome con Takano quien muestra esa sonrisa seductora.

No logro decir ni una sola palabra, solo puedo tomar la rosa roja una de las más hermosas que eh recibido el día de hoy, ni siquiera las que había enviado a la universidad eran tan hermosa como esta. Le miro de nuevo.

\- No se que es lo que haré con tantas rosas - es lo primero que digo.

\- Tal vez un perfume.

\- Tal vez pero, lastima que no se hacer perfumes - él sonríe antes de dar un sorbo a su café, parece disfrutarlo - ¿Le gustó?

\- Todo lo que venga de ti me gusta - un revoloteo se hace presente en mi estomago y baja a mi vientre, el calor sube a mis mejillas y desvío la mirada.

\- Am.. pensé que trabajaría hasta muy noche - afortunadamente llego una nueva nota con más pedidos de bebidas calientes, comencé a prepararlas mientras Takano permanecía en la barra.

\- Si pero pude terminar antes, así que vine a verte.

\- ¿Y como supo donde trabajo? No recuerdo habérselo dicho.

\- Olvidas en donde trabajo.....

\- Oh cierto - "como pude olvidar ese detalle", seguí con lo mio.

\- ¿En cuanto tiempo termina tu turno? - miro rápidamente el reloj de la pared.

\- Faltan tres horas ¿Por qué?.

\- Te invito a salir.

\- ¿No cree que será muy tarde?.

\- Es una hora perfecta.   
  


Y así paso el resto de mi turno, entre pequeñas pláticas y de vez en cuando el solo me observa a hacer mi trabajo, algo que debía hacerme sentir incómodo pero era todo lo contrario. Finalmente mi turno termino, la cafetería cerro sus puertas, por lo tal Takano estaba afuera esperando, mientras yo estaba en los vestidores terminando de guardar mis cosas para poder irme.   
  


\- Que bien guardado te lo tenias - hablo una de las meseras, la mire y parecía que quería molestarme, no era precisamente una amiga, apenas y si nos llevábamos por cuestiones laborales.

\- No veo por que deba de hablar de mi vida privada en el trabajo - respondí - Así que si me disculpas debo irme, mi novio me esta esperando afuera.

\- Apuesto que solo quiere tener sexo contigo - hablo a mis espaldas.

\- Y aunque así fuera créeme que lo disfrutaré al máximo - le sonreí saliendo finalmente a la calle miro a Takano recargado en su auto observando su celular cual guardo al percatarse de mi presencia - Estoy listo - digo acercándome.

\- Perfecto, entonces ¿ah donde vamos?.

\- No lo sé.

\- Podemos ir a cenar, bailar, al cine - río un poco - ¿Que te causa tanta risa?.

\- Por que hace poco que cene, no soy bueno bailando y el cine a esta hora ya debe de estar cerrado.

\- Bueno yo nunca dije que el cine seria en un cine de verdad, podemos ver una película en mi casa, tengo una sala privada - guarde silencio, la invitación era más que clara.

\- Yo..no.. Takano- aunque mi corazón me gritaba que aceptará mi mente me activaba todas mis alarmas internas, deseaba ir, deseaba aprovechar la oportunidad para sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, deseaba poder sentir su piel, sus labios.

\- Por favor- y mi corazón mando al diablo a mi mente, ambos subimos a su auto para internarnos en las calles principales de la ciudad, por ser ya un poco por tarde no habían casi autos en las avenidas, la música sonaba de manera íntima, la canción Bitter Sweet Symphony hacia un ligero eco en el espacio también reducido de este auto deportivo el mismo auto en que me llevo la primera vez a mi casa y ahora que recordaba bien esta misma canción sonaba. Llegamos a la zona de Brooklyn para finalmente empezar a cruzar el puente Verrazano-Narrows.   
  
  


Miraba por la ventana la inmensa oscuridad y que sólo reflejaba las luces de la ciudad y de algunos barcos que cruzaban por debajo del puente. Después de una hora de viaje llegamos Todt Hill por lo que sé, es uno de los barrios más exclusivos del distrito de Staten Island es una de las zonas con mayor cubierta de bosque, tan solo el ingreso familiar de una zona como esta llega casi a los 10,000 usd. "este hombre suda dinero". 

Llegamos finalmente a los que viene siendo la parte más alta de la colina llegamos a lo que es una residencia bastante grande, pero hogareña. La lluvia había comenzado a caer así que ambos bajamos del auto lo más rápido posible, llegamos a la puerta en donde fuimos recibidos por una señora que tal vez no era joven pero tampoco era una anciana.   
  
  


\- Buenas noches joven Takano - saludo, me quede viéndola al momento mientras nos entregaba unas toallas, no lo veía necesario ya que no nos habíamos mojado exageradamente pero aún así la acepte.

\- Orianna te presento a Ritsu - hice un asentimiento con la cabeza.

\- Es un gusto joven Ritsu ¿se quedará esta noche?.

\- Ah..yo no.

\- Si, se quedará así que ni te preocupes ¿prepararon lo que pedí?.

\- Si joven esta todo listo.

\- Perfecto entonces se pueden ir a descansar.

\- Como ordene - la señora Orrianna se fue dejándonos solos en la entrada, mire enseguida a Takano.

\- Takano no pienso quedarme - hable - Después de la película quiero irme a mi casa - me miró sorprendido, tal vez esperaba a que hiciera lo que él quería más no estaba listo para quedarme en un lugar extraño.

\- Pero Ritsu..

\- Por favor Takano en verdad - parece meditarlo pero al final acepta. Sin decir más sonrió tomando mi mano llevándome a la parte superior de la casa, miraba con asombro la decoración, hermosas pinturas había decorando los pasillos al igual que floreros y ciertos adornos, los tallados de las puertas también eran hermosas más el color chocolate hacia contraste con el color crema de las paredes. Takano se detuvo en una de las puertas, abriéndola para dar paso a lo que como él había dicho era una sala de cine "ventajas de ser millonario" había como máximo diez butacas y los demás eran pufs para pareja - Wow.. esto es..

\- Algo sencillo.

\- ¿Sencillo? Por dios ya quisiera tener una lugar así y me evitaría gastar dinero a lo bruto cada que voy al cine.

\- Bueno, puedes venir cada que quieras y ver las películas que quieras - Takano me abrazo susurrando a mi oído - Vamos a disfrutar la película.   
  
  
  


**TAKANO**  
  
  


Ritsu parecía nervioso desde que salimos de su trabajo, lo note enseguida que empezamos alejarnos de la ciudad. Al llegar aquí pensé que estaría más tranquilo pero no fue así, ahora estaba atento a la película que estaba puesta. Una película romántica no sabia si era la más conveniente pero fue recomendación de Kirishima.   
  


\- Como puede ser un persona tan egoísta como para querer preferir morir antes de seguir viviendo aunque sea con una discapacidad -comentaba Ritsu, al parecer le había gustado.

\- A veces uno no sabe que es lo que pasa por la mente de las personas, es como dicen cada cabeza es un mundo - respondo - Pensé que no te gustaría.

\- Había escuchado a Sarah hablar de esta película pero por la escuela oh el trabajo no había podido verla. 

\- Entonces logre atinar a una buena película.

\- Una bastante buena - volvió la vista a la pantalla para seguir viendo la trama, yo por más que hubiese querido ver la trama no podía, mi atención esta puesta en las expresiones de Ritsu.

\- Es difícil concentrarme en la película si no dejas de verme - voltea - ¿Te está aburriendo a ti?.

\- No, solo que teniendote tan cerca es imposible que pueda ponerle atención -acarició su mejilla, miro como se estremece con tan solo esa caricia, me muevo un poco acercándome a él acortando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos -Ritsu... - digo su nombre antes de tocar sus labios con los míos, un toque suave tratando de evitar que se tensara más de lo que ya se encontraba, bajo delineando su cuello hasta su pecho, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba ante su respiración errática de el beso que estaba me pegando a subir de intensidad, dejó sus labios si separarme de él, miro sus ojos eso bellos ojos que me capturaron desde el instante que los vi en esa fotografías - Te deseo- digo - No sabes los deseos que tengo de poseerte - sus ojos brillan, titubea un poco antes de llevar sus manos por sobre mi pecho y cuello llegando a mis mejillas.

\- Entonces hazlo- habla en un susurro- Hazlo y no te detengas.   
  


La película paso al olvido cuando Ritsu me dijo esas palabras, bese desesperadamente sus labios cuales era como mi droga, una droga que no podría dejar aunque quisiera. La ropa empezó a deslizarse de su cuerpo, su torso había quedado al descubierto para ser admirado en su esplendor, le miro con fascinación una fascinación que debería ser un delito. No podía creer que lo tenia aquí recostado sobre el puf con sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, el torso desnudo, completamente sonrojado ante mi atenta mirada y sus ojos brillosos.   
  


\- Deberías ser un pecado - digo trazando un camino con mis deseos desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, Ritsu suspira por el toque, me incline moviendo su cuello para dejar expuesta su piel. Empezó a besarle, lamer su delgada piel.

\- ¡Takano! - gimió.

\- Dime Ritsu - digo mordiendo su oído - Dime ¿que es lo que quieres?.

\- Quiero... quiero que me... hazme tuyo - la ropa termino por ser un estorbo, entre movimientos desesperados nos quedamos los dos sin ninguna prenda.  
  


Pasaba mis manos por todo su cuerpo, aprendiendo me cada rincón de su piel, buscando sus puntos en donde le hacía sentir placer reconociendolos también con mis labios, el sabor de su piel era exquisita, de todas las mujeres que habían pasado por mis brazos, ninguna se compara con Ritsu ni el sabor de él, con las otras puedo decir que sólo fue sexo pero con Ritsu es algo más y estoy dispuesto a defender lo de quien sea.   
  


Inicie un camino de besos y mordidas desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho, jugando un poco con sus pezones cuales duros estaban y eran una gran tentación morderlos y sumándole sus jadeos estaba volviéndome loco. Seguí bajando hasta llega a su miembro cual erguido ya estaba, le mire al instante en que tome su pene con mi mano y un sonoro gemido se escuchó, él me miró hizo una negación con su cabeza pero quería llevarlo a la locura. Di la primera lamida aumentando más mi extinción al sentido sus sabor. Explore lo más que pude con mi lengua cubriendo en su totalidad su pene, comencé un vaivén de arriba abajo, haciéndole disfrutar del sexo oral que le estaba dando, sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen, sus llamados con mi nombre igual una de sus manos se enterró en mi cabello, pareciera que quería alejarme pero eso solo invitaba a que siguiera y llevarlo al borde. 

\- ¡¡Takano!!! - finalmente se vino en mi boca, lo trague, jadeo agitadamente al verme hacerlo - N..no debiste.. eso no..

\- Pero quise - respondí acercándome a su rostro- No tienes idea de lo bien que sabes.

\- No digas esas cosas - se sonrojo más evitando verme.

\- Solo digo la verdad y siendo honesto no creo tener suficiente con una sola vez, necesito tenerte conmigo, que te quedes para que podamos disfrutar al máximo de esto.

\- Takano.. no..

\- Déjame enseñarte el placer en su máxima esplendor.   
  


Ante se que pudiera decirme algún reproche volví a besarle, llevado sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, con poco esfuerzo me levante tomándolo de sus piernas las cuales se enredaron en mi cadera, camine unos cuantos pasos hasta la salida de la habitación para poder ir a un lugar mas cómodo. Salí con el sin dejar de besarlo para entrar por otra puerta y llegar a mi habitación. Lo recosté sobre la cama alejándome un poco solo para sacar del cajón del buró una tira de condones y una botella de lubricante.   
  


Regrese a mi trabajo besando sus labios colocando un poco de lubricante, frote mis dedos para calentarlo y poder empezar a prepararlo. Ritsu ya jadeaba de nueva cuenta al sentir el toque. Metí el primer dedo sintiendo la estrechez tan característica de alguien que no ha tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, moví lentamente ensanchando su interior, después llego el segundo haciendo el mismo movimiento, llegando al tercero y cuarto dedo. Esta listo y yo desesperado. Tome la tira de cóndones abriendo el primero de la noche, lo abrí con os dientes y ante la atenta mirada del Ritsu lo coloque sobe mi miembro.   
  
  


\- Ahora serás mío Ritsu - me acomode bien entre sus piernas alineando mi pene en su entrada entrando , sintiendo sus paredes aprisionar mi pene de manera exquisita. Sentía que en cualquier momento me vendría. Varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, bese sus labios , esperando un poco para empezar a moverme.

\- Ha...hazlo - dijo, obedecí a lo que me pidió, la primera embestida fue lenta, debía ir despacio ya que no era lo mismo que esta con una mujer. Sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda soltando un quejido, deteniendo un poco bese sus labios y me moví de nueva cuenta - Ah...aah..- sus gremios había empezado a cambiar conforme me movía, termina dejándose llevar por este placer, mientras mas me movia el rasguñaba mi espalda que en vez de hacerme sentir dolor solo me daba más placer. El fuego en su interior era espectacular el placer y el deseo aumentaban de una manera también sublime que no podía dejar de creerlo - Tak... ahh!!- embestida con fuerza dando en su punto dulce haciéndole perderse completamente. El sonido de nuestros cuerpos, de la cama moviéndose al ritmo de los mismos, los gritos de placer por parte de Ritsu y los gruñidos de mi parte, eran la sinfonía de que se escuchaba en estos momentos.   
  


Un conocido cosquilleo viajando de mi columna como si fuera una corriente eléctrica, arremeti en su interior con mayor fuerza moviendo su cuerpo violentamente, su cabello parecía húmedo, su cuerpo y el mio cubierto con una capa de sudor perlándolo. Ritsu gemia más alto podía asegurar que se escuchaban por toda la casa, incluso afuera se podrían escuchar. Tome sus caderas marcando mis dedos en su piel, dando las últimas embestidas antes de venirnos al mismo tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo caí sobre él, espero poco minutos para poder moverme y evitar ahogar con mi peso.

\- Eres... increíble - dije.

\- Opino lo mismo - respondió, guardamos silencio tratando de regular nuestras respiraciones. Me levante quitándome el preservativo tirandolo en el bote de basura, siento la cama moverse y veo a Ritsu tratando de levantarse, en un movimiento ya lo tenia nueva neta debajo de mí - Takano debo irme.

\- Quédate, - digo besando su cuello, un escalofrío cruzó su cuerpo - Quiero seguir haciéndote mio..

\- Pero...

\- Shu... no pienses en irte solo pienso a en disfrutar.   
  
  


Besos , caricias, láminas, mordidas , rasguños, embestidas y corridas disfrute del tenerlo.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Ya paso!!!!!! Y eso me** **encantó** **!!!!! Espero que les** **gustará** **y mil** **gracias** **por sus** **comentarios** **y votos nos vemos.**   
**Chao** **Chao**


	7. ** Hazme olvidar **

La noche había sido increíble, después de la cuarta ronda Ritsu cayó dormido del cansancio. Lo deje dormir en mi recámara mientras iba a mis despacho para revisar unos documentos que me había enviado Yokosawa por mail. Deje la puerta abierta por cualquier cosa que Ritsu despertara. 

** RITSU **

Escuchaba a lo lejos a personas riéndose, diciendo palabras que no lograba entender, un terror se hizo presente al empezar a identificar esa voces

“Es mi turno”

“Vaya que en verdad es todo una zorrita”

“La noche es larga hay que seguir disfrutando, antes de que recupere la conciencia”

“Parece perra en celo, no se sacia”

Las palabras son crueles y aunque quiero abrir los ojos, no puedo, aunque quiero gritar que paren, no puedo, el dolor de mi cuerpo empezaba hacerse cada vez más real. “¡¡NO ME TOQUEN!! ¡¡DÉJENME IR!!” gritaba para mis adentros, mi vista empieza hacerse más clara y veo eso ojos. Esos ojos que me han perseguidos desde hace años.

\- ¡¡DEJAME¡¡ - grite y justo en ese momento un rayo ilumina la habitación en la que me encuentro, la cual no es mía. No sabía en donde me encontraba. El terror hace que busque la salida, mi mente me decía que debía salir de este lugar. Que corriera. Encuentro mi ropa en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama, me visto y salgo de esa habitación, el corredor esta completamente oscuro, salgo con cuidado, ya que el dolor en mi cuerpo me impide ir mas rápido.

Mi mente empieza hacer mis mayores temores realidad, escucho la voces de ellos siguiéndome, gritando mi nombre, diciendo palabras obscenas a mi persona. Cubro mis oídos para poder seguir caminando y que el miedo no terminará de paralizar mi cuerpo. Llego a la planta baja afuera se escucha la lluvia caer fuerte, camino mirando a todos lados esperando a que nadie salga a impedir salir de este lugar. Al estar frente a la puerta miro a mis espaldas y veo una figura, no distinto si es una persona oh si es solo un producto de mi imaginación.

Salgo corriendo y es cuestión de segundos para que este completamente mojado, llego al camino obscuro, camino cruzando lo que es el jardín llegando al camino el cual daba para seguir subiendo oh bajar.

\- ¡Ritsu! - brinco del susto y corro hacia abajo, estoy sin zapatos, sin chamarra que me cubra de la lluvia, no me importaba nada de eso solo quería escapar, necesitaba huir, sigo escuchando a lo lejos como gritan mi nombre, mas los truenos de la lluvia lo opacaba un poco, pocos rayos iluminan la calle oscura - ¡Detente Ritsu! – “me va alcanzar” pensaba a mis adentros, mi cuerpo ya no podía seguir corriendo, varias ocasiona estuve por caer. Estaba perdido - ¡Para por favor! – me dijo esa voz, me había atrapado, me tenía entre sus brazos mientras yo solo podía luchar por que me soltara.

\- ¡¡ DEJAME¡¡ ¡¡SUELTAME!! – gritaba con desesperación -¡NO ME LASTIMES¡ - suplicaba al borde del colapso.

\- ¡¡MÍRAME!! – dijo – ¡¡Ritsu soy yo, mírame!!

\- ¡¡Sueltame!! ¡¡No quiero estar aquí, quiero irme!! – termine por llorar del miedo, el frío empezó a calar en mi cuerpo haciendo imposible la lucha por que me soltara – ¡Déjame ir!

\- Basta Ritsu, por favor mírame, soy Takano no hay peligro aquí – escuchaba una voz entrecortada solo hasta ese momento pude verlo bien -Mírame amor soy yo, no temas aquí estoy, jamás te lastimaría – ligeras caricias eran dadas en mis mejillas, no pude más y termine por soltar mi llanto. Takano me abrazaba fuertemente, me protegía de mis demonios que habían hecho de la suyas.

\- Quiero irme – susurro entre el llanto - Llévame a mi casa. 

\- Amor ya es muy tarde, y el camino puede ser peligroso con la lluvia.

\- Te dije que quería irme, no quería quedarme.

\- Lo siento.. discúlpame por sólo pensar en mi, no pensé en ti – no se en que momento pero Takano me llevaba en brazos de vuelta a su casa. No dije más solo seguía llorando.

\- ¿Señor estas bien? – me crispo al escuchar una voz ajena, Takano parce darse cuenta.

\- Estamos bien. Mantengan la vigilancia, no aceptaré que vuelva a ocurrir esto – le responde al hombre que ni siquiera me atreví a verlo.

\- Si señor una disculpa.

\- Regresen a sus puestos.

Takano continúa caminando y yo solo puedo mantener mi rostro escondido en la curvatura de su cuello, escucho la puerta cerrase y poco después agua caliente cayendo en mi cuerpo.

\- Estuviste mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia – le miro y sus ojos me muestran preocupación- No quiero que te enfermes, pasarás la que queda de la noche aquí y mañana te llevare a tu casa – No digo nada solo hago un asentimiento con la cabeza, sus manos comenzando acariciar mi cuerpo después de que me quitará la ropa mojada, no podía evitar tensarme al sentir sus manos. Se que no lo hace con otras intenciones, más mi cuerpo reacciona por instinto. Eso no paso desapercibido para él, pero aún así me trataba y tocaba con demasiada ternura, parecerá que fuera a romperme. Después de esa ducha me ayudó a vestirme y acostarme, al poco rato llego la señora Orianna con una taza.

\- Son plantas naturales, le ayudarán a dormir – dijo, Takano agradeció y ella se fue.

\- Toma esto – lo mire con duda pero termine por aceptar, bebo el conténido de la taza, un te que siendo honesto no identifico el sabor ni el aroma pero que de cierta manera me relaja lo suficiente. Después de haberlo terminado me recosté y Takano a mi lado, mantenía la mirada baja, no sabía cómo verlo ahora que había visto esta faceta que no quería mostrarle. ¿me odiara? ¿pensará que estoy loco? ¿ya no querrá verme? Una opresión en mi pecho se hizo presente. No quería, no quería que se alejará de mi. Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a salir y el temblor también.

\- Shu…. – susurraba – No llores, aquí estoy. ¿quieres hablar? – negué – Esta bien no te obligare hablar de un tema que te ponga mal.

\- No me dejes- hable en llanto- No me abandones – me aferre a su playera. El me abrazo con fuerza besando mi cabeza.

\- No lo haré, jamás te dejare – y con esa promesa caí dormido.   
  


** TAKANO ** 

No pude dormir después de haber visto a Ritsu así de alterado, después de haber venido y no haberlo encontrado en la habitación mi mayor miedo se hizo presente, salí corriendo a buscarlo y al verlo correr por la calle bajo la lluvia y en plena obscuridad me aterro demasiado. No me importo mojarme, no me importó recibir golpes de su parte al intentar liberarse mi agarre. Afortunadamente recuperó la conciencia y solo así pudo de cierta manera tranquilizarse. Sabía que lo que le había ocurrido a Ritsu hace años atrás había sido un trauma para el más no imaginé que el trauma hubiese sido a una magnitud como esta.

Lo que resto de la noche y parte de la mañana no me separe de él en lo absoluto. Era fin de semana así que no asistiría a la universidad y avise a su trabajo por si es que se llegase a enfermar por la mojada de la lluvia de anoche. Lo deje dormir hasta que inevitablemente abrió sus ojos. Se miraban opacos sin vida y esto me dolía en el alma.

\- Buenos días- lo salude – ¿Dormiste mejor? – asintió, una sonrisa sin vida se asomo en sus labios.

\- ¿Que hora es? – No se movía de su posición, solo mantenía la mirada gacha.

\- Ya pasa más de medio día- y solo con eso se levantó de golpe.

\- Mi turno empezaba temprano- hablo alarmado- Tengo que irme.

\- Tranquilo, hable a tu trabajo para reportar te enfermo. Te dieron tres días para que te recuperes.

\- ¿Que? No yo…

\- Ritsu- hable – Después de lo de anoche debes descansar, por favor – pareciera que noto mi preocupación en mi rostro así que volvió a recostarse – Pedí qué te suban el desayuno – mi intención de levantarme se vio interrumpida por el agarre de Ritsu en mi mano.

\- No me dejes.

\- No lo haré – tomo el teléfono del buró marcando la extensión de la cocía - Orianna por favor que suban el desayuno de Ritsu, gracias – termine la llamada y volví a verlo – Enseguida suben, si quieres después puedo llevarte a tu casa oh te puedes quedar aquí.

\- No traje más ropa, aunque quisiera quedarme no puedo – hablo bajo.

\- No te preocupes por eso, mandaré a uno de los escoltas a que te comprendo ropa.

\- ¡No!..no es necesario.

\- Con lo sucedido anoche tu ropa quedo completamente arruinada.

\- Solo se mojó.

\- No querido, tus pantalones se rompieron ah decir verdad no se como y tu playera quedo rasgada – un sonrojo se colocó en sus mejillas.

\- Disculpa por lo de anoche – sus voz a pesar de estar sonrojado se escuchaba triste- Haz de creer que estoy loco oh algo por el estilo. Tal vez ya no quieras ni siquiera verme – sus palabras me dolieron, jamás pensaría algo así, un poco molesto me muevo de tal manera que quedo sobre él muy cerca de sus rostro, sintiendo su respiración algo acelerada.

\- Jamás pensaría eso de ti – digo viéndolo a los ojos – Todos tenemos una pasado y a mi no me importa cual sea el tuyo.

\- Cuando lo sepas…

\- Cuando lo sepa solo me hará quererte más, si piensas que me alejare de ti estas muy equivocado, te amo, no sabes el miedo que sentí al venir en la noche y no verte aquí en la habitación. Temí lo peor, tuve miedo al no saber donde estabas y al encontrarte como reaccionarias y cuando te traje de vuelta tu rechazo me hirió pero aunque no sepa tu pasado, se que ah de ser algo que te dejo marcado de por vida y es por eso que reaccionas así. Pero entiende Ritsu jamás te dejare, primero muerto antes de dejarte.

No respondía a lo que había dicho, solo sus lágrimas caían incontrolables, no sabía que más hacer así que hice lo primero que creo correcto, lo bese, lo bese desesparado por transmitirle mis sentimientos, por transmitirle seguridad de que estaría bien conmigo y que nada malo le volvería suceder. Ritsu rodeo mi cuello respondiendo de la misma manera el beso que compartíamos. Rodé en la cama para cambiar las posiciones y que fuera el quien estuviera sobre mi. Metí mis manos bajo la playera (cual le quedaba algo grande) para tocar su piel, dando ligeras caricias en su espalda logrando varios suspiros de su parte. El oxígeno nos hizo falta y tuvimos que separarnos.

\- Lo entiendes -digo deseando seguir besándole –Jamás te dejare.

\- ¿Por que no te conocí antes?

\- Por que aun no era el tiempo.

Volvimos besarnos con mayor deseo en esta ocasión y hubiésemos continuado pero los toques en la puerta nos hicieron separarnos. Mientras Ritsu desayunaba yo enviaba instrucciones de que no trabajaría hasta el día lunes y además de que investigarán quien era el hombre que parecía en el video del día de la galería.   
El resto de la tarde estuvimos en la habitación, recostados mirando alguna película que al final no terminábamos viendo por estar entre besos, caricias y encuentros pasionales. 

** RITSU ** 

Sus caricias me volvían loco, me llevaban al límite de mi cordura y me hacían saltar al vacío.

\- ¡¡Ah!! Takano.. – hablaba, llevábamos en esta habitación ya dos días, dos días en los que perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me había entregado a él.

\- Hazlo cariño, vente para mi – hablo con lujuria en su voz, ya no podía resistir más y termine en su boca, no podía creer que mi cuerpo aguante tanto. Estaba cansado, pero mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos seguir sintiéndolo. Hice que se te costará en la cama y así como el lo había hecho innumerable veces lo haría yo también. Baje besado y dejando marcas en su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro que goteaba de lo excitado que estaba. Trague salida al verlo, no me había preguntado de que tamaño lo tenia pero al verlo frente a mi no podría creer que eso me haya llevado a ver galaxias enteras.

No era experto haciendo esto pero tampoco es que no supiera tome su miembro masajeándolo primero con mi mano, mientras Takano me miraba atento a lo que hacía, lami desde la base recorriendo su longitud y sin pensarlo lo metí de lleno en mi boca, el sabor salado inundó mis pupilas gustativas más en vez de darme asco me invitó a seguir. Subía y bajaba, escucha sus gemidos queriendo retenerlos, más no se lo permitiría, él me había hecho gritar de placer ahora era mi turno. Mientras lo tomaba con mi boca manejaba sus testículos haciendo mayor el placer que le estaba dando.

\- Ah.. R.. Ritsu ¡ah! – gimió al instante en que mordí su pene, le dedique una mirada traviesa y eso fue su detonante, me atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo, acomodándose entre mis piernas – Un chico travieso, hay que castigarlo.

\- Castígame.

\- Tu lo pediste- me penetro de un solo movimiento, el placer fue instantáneo, llevábamos varias rondas de sexo desenfrenado así que dolor no podía sentir, las embestidas empezaron, fuertes, rápidas y dando en mi próstata que me hacía gritar de inmenso placer, me hacía olvidar todo y eso era lo que quería olvidar todo, olvidar lo que viví años atrás, olvidar esos fantasmas que me persiguen y solo centrarme en él, en Takano.

Grite su nombre al venirrme, arañando su espalda y brazos ante el intenso orgasmo mientras el seguía embistiendo mi interior (tal vez necesitaría una silla de ruedas) solo bastan unas cuantas embestidas más para que él se viniera. Caímos los dos cansados, aun que admito que quería seguir pero debíamos descansar. Había exigido mucho a mi cuerpo después de estar años sin hacer absolutamente nada. Admito que estaba algo oxidado. Takano se levantó dejándome recostado mientras el se quitaba el condon usado para tirarlo en el baño.

\- Prepararé el baño – dijo, le dedique una sonrisa antes de que desapareciera por tras la puerta del baño. Me moví un poco, solo un poco pues mi cuerpo me dolía pero no algo molesto si no un dolor que me hacía sentir vivo de la mejor manera. El vibrar de mi teléfono me saco de mi ensoñación con las caricias de Takano, lo tome del buró mirando el nombre de mi padre. Contesto rápido antes de que perdiera la llamada.

\- Hola papá- digo al verlo en la pantalla, me quedo impactado por lo demacrado que se ve - ¿Por dios papá que te pasó? - me levanto de la cama quedando sentado en la orilla.

\- Hola hijo – responde a mi saludo – No me paso nada hijo recuerda que cada día estoy más viejo.

\- No digas tonterías papá ni siquiera estas en los cincuenta como para que te veas así de acabado – digo serio- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

\- Nada hijo, no ocurre nada, solo que últimamente eh tenido mucho trabajo, recuerda que la editorial absorbe mucho tiempo. Tal vez por eso tu madre decidio dejarme.

\- Mi madre fue una mujer que no supo valorar al gran hombre que eres.

\- ¿Sabes que me haces el padre más feliz del mundo al decirme eso?

\- No, no lo sabía pero ahora lo sé – ambos reímos.

\- Te veo diferente hijo -mencionó- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? – el calor sube enseguida a mis mejillas delatándome.

\- Si padre.

\- Bueno soy todo oídos.

\- Me gustaría hablar de eso papá, pero no ahora. Estoy justamente te en su casa así que no puedo hablar ahora – mi padre se sonroja y eso me causa gracia.

\- Entonces me parece que interrumpo algo.

\- No, ya habíamos terminado – respondo – Así que no interrumpes nada.

\- De acuerdo eso ya fue demasiada información te llamare en otra ocasión, solo por favor usa protección ya sabes por que – un pequeño nudo se me forma en la garganta al recordar eso, desvío las mirada y solo asiento.

\- Descuida papá, nos estamos cuidando.

\- Muy bien hijo, recuerda que te amo y que te extraño mucho.

\- Yo también te extraño papá.

\- Cuídate, te llamo después.

\- Descansa papá – termine la llamada, me quede pensativo unos segundos hasta que la voz de Takano me saco de mis pensamientos.   
  
  


_**CONTINUARÁ....** _   
  


_**Capítulo** _ _**nuevo!!!!! Espero** _ _**que** _ _**les** _ _**gustará** _ _**. Gracias por leer y bueno espero sus** _ _**comentarios** _ _**y votos** _ _**además** _ _**de sus opiniones de que es lo que creen** _ _**que** _ _**pasara....** _ _**cuídense** _   
_**Chao** _ _**Chao** _


	8. ** Acechado **

El fin de semana más magnífico de mi vida, fue más que perfecto, disfrute a Ritsu de una y mil maneras. Le hice el amor hasta quedar agotados. Llegue feliz a la oficina después de dejar a Ritsu en su departamento, que es más quisiera que viviera conmigo,pero se que aun no es el momento.

\- Buenos días- salude a las recepcionistas – ¿Tengo correspondencia?

\- Buenos días jefe, si llego este sobre – dijo entregándome un sobre amarillo, mire y no tenia remitente lo que se me hizo muy sospechoso, la chica se da cuenta que lo miro con algo de recelo – Quien lo trajo pidió que se le entregara en sus manos – eso ya no me gustaba.

\- ¿Como era?

\- Alto, cabello negro, ojos café, no se le vio bien el rostro pues traía una mascarilla.

\- ¿Dijo su nombre?

\- Se registró con el nombre de Lucas Miller.

\- ¿Yokosawa ya llego?

\- No aún no llega jefe.

\- Bueno en cuento llegue dile que pase directo a mi oficina.

Sin esperar respuesta subí al ascensor para ir al piso en donde esta mi oficina, al llegar al piso veinte, salude a mi secretaria, una señora muy amable y que me recuerda mucho a mi abuela. Entre a mi espacio personal, lo primero que hice fue revisar el contenido del sobre. Eran fotografías. Las mire con atención, y lo primero que note fue que eran de Ritsu pero no era precisamente actuales, en estas fotos mostraban a un Ritsu más joven. En ellas se mostraba con varios compañeros de lo que supongo era su antigua escuela.

En todas las fotos se muestra feliz, sonriendo junto a las personas con las que se encuentran, entre ellas varias jovencitas. Paso cada una de las fotos intentando encontrar algo sospechoso. Mas en la mayoría no había nada. Hasta que llegue a una en especial. Se veía junto a un chico que tenía el rostro rallado, suponiendo de quien se trataba “el ex novio de Ritsu”.

Otras fotografías más venían de la misma manera, los rostros de varios hombres estaban rayados, aunque estuvieran lejos, todas en diferentes situaciones. Llego hasta lo último que contenía el sobre. “ ACASO NO ES HERMOSO MI RITSU” decía la nota, era en una hoja impresa así que sería imposible saber quien lo había hecho oh donde. Debía investigar a fondo y solo había una persona que me podría ayudar.   
Rápidamente busque entre mis contactos encontrando el que buscaba, sabía que ya era tarde para que me contestará pero tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera. Espere paciente a que tomará la video llamada.

\- Para que me llames a esta hora es verdaderamente importante – dijo al verme.

\- Me conoces a la perfección Ryuuichirou – amigo desde hace muchos años, nos conocimos en la unidad de inteligencia del ejército, al igual que yo creció en los estados unidos por lo tal tuvimos que servir en el ejército cuando le fue requerido. Actualmente vive en Tokio Japón, tiene una empresa de investigadores privados.

\- Bien Masamune ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

\- Tengo un caso muy especial y al no encontrar la información suficiente me veo en la necesidad de recurrir a tus servicios. Solo tu me puedes ayudar ah buscar la información que requiero.

\- Te escucho.

\- Ocurrió poco más de seis años en la universidad “N”, fue un caso en donde abusaron sexualmente de dos jovencitas y un chico. Al parecer el caso fue cerrado ya que ninguno de los afectados presentó denuncias y además de que las chicas aparecieron muertas, lo catalogaron como suicidio por parte de las jovencitas – mi amigo escuchó callado todo lo que relato.

\- Creo haber escuchado algo de ese caso. Fue muy sonado hasta que como dijiste lo cerraron ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de ese caso?

\- Los nombres de los voiladores, tengo entendió que son de familias de buen estatus social y estoy seguro de que hubo dinero de por medio para evitar que su apellido salieran manchados por este caso. También necesito sus ubicaciones y que es lo que han hecho hasta el día de hoy.

\- Muy bien, me llevara un tiempo juntarte toda esta información pero te aseguro que lo encontraré.

\- Eso espero ya que muchos expedientes han sido borrados.

\- Descuida amigo, te recuerdo que por algo soy la mejor empresa de investigación y por si fura poco tengo a los mejores en tecnología, si esos expedientes fueron borrados estoy seguro de que mi personal podrá recuperarlos de eso no tengas cuidado.

\- Confío en ti.

Terminamos la llamada, ahora podía estar un poco más tranquilo, solo un poco ya que debía revisar bien las cámaras de seguridad para checar quien había traído este sobre. Además de averiguar si el nombre con el que se registró era real, que lo más seguro es que fura falso. La mañana pasó entre trabajo y revisiones de nuevos contratos con empresas oh eventos que se llevarían a cabo, hable con Yokosawa de lo que había ocurrido, le mostré las fotografia y el mensaje que venía con ellas al igual que yo, quedo sorprendido, enseguida busco la identidad de la persona y como lo habíamos dicho el nombre era falso, además de que en los videos no se mostraba mucho el rostro del hombre, como me había dicho Isabella el rostro lo tenia cubierto con una mascarilla.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer Masamune? – suspiro lleno de frustración, debía calmarme y pensar con la cabeza fría.

\- Por el momento modificar la seguridad del edificio, no es posible que hayan traído este sobre y ni siquiera sepamos quien lo trajo.

\- Eso pasa muy seguido Masamune.

\- Pasara en otras empresas no en la mía – respondí molesto.

\- Masamune te estas metiendo demasiado en este caso.

\- Pensé que ya lo habías notado Yokosawa.

\- ¿El que ese chiquillo te trae como un idiota? Si ya lo note.

\- Entonces no se por que me dices que es estoy metiendo demasiado.

\- A lo que me refiero es que estas empezando a perder el control, y si las personas que estaban detrás de tu novio se están dando cuenta. Recuerda que debes mantenerte una imagen fría si es que quieres atraparlos y así tener seguro a tu novio.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero el solo pensar que algo malo le pase a Ritsu – tan solo imaginarlo mi corazón se oprime – No, no se que es lo que haría.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo así – le miro curioso y él lo nota- Es la primera vez que te veo enamorado.

\- Por que es la primera vez que me pasa.

\- Y el chiquillo sabe que tu…

\- No – respondo- No lo sabe y prefiero que este así.

\- Sabes que si se llega ah enterar que tu les has mentido puede ser peor.

\- Lo sé – una ansiedad empieza a invadir, abro un cajón de mi escritorio sacando lo que hace mucho había dejado como vicio, sacó un cigarrillo encendiendolo, doy la primera calada y es como si mi cuerpo agradeciera la nicotina que por meses no entraba a mi cuerpo – Se que es lo que puede pasar si se entera que su padre me contrato para cuidarlo.

\- ¿Entonces que harás?

\- No lo sé, por primera vez no se que es solo que haré.

\- Deberías pensarlo bien Masamune, el chico por lo que se tu propia boca ya ha sufrido a base de una relación y volver a sufrir aunque sea de diferente manera no sería justo para él.

\- ¿Crees que no lo eh pensado? Me da miedo ver su reacción al decirle que yo se su pasado, que se el motivo de sus pesadillas y de sus mas grandes miedos, que se la razón del por qué se vino a este país abandonando a su única familia. Tengo miedo Yokosawa, miedo a perderlo. – mi compañero solo se quedo callado viendo como es que me desmorono frente suyo. Miro por la ventana como es que el cielo empezar a nublarse, lo más seguro es que lloverá dentro de poco, escucho un suspiro por parte de mi amigo antes de levantarse y hablar.

\- Entiendo tu punto, pero debes hacerlo, se que tienes miedo, yo mejor que nadie lo entiende pero si no quieres que sufra más debes decirle.

Salió de mi oficina dejándome solo, mi día había empezado de maravilla con Ritsu entre mis brazos pero al parecer algo debía siempre arruinarlo.

** RITSU**

Después del fin de semana que pase con Takano mi vida tomo una giro de 180°. Ah tres semanas de nuestra primera cita habíamos de cierta manera entablado una relación de pareja, una que a mi parecer parecía un sueño. Kisa, Yukina y Sara estaban felices de que al fin me diéra, una oportunidad de salir con alguien y que a palabras de Kisa y Sara me quitará el cinturón de castidad que me había auto impuesto. Ese día habíamos organizado una comida en nuestra casa, con mucha insistencia por parte de Sara ya que al principio yo me reúce hacerla. Nos divertimos mucho, entre pláticas y juegos que Kisa encontró en Internet, gracias a eso termine ebrio después de quince shots de tequila y gracias a eso pase una noche muy pasional con Takano.

Con mi padre eh hablado poco respecto a mi relación con Takano, sabe que tengo pareja más aún no eh tenido la oportunidad de decirle el nombre ya que ha estado al reacio a saber más y lo entiendo, pero se que esta feliz por mi pero preocupado. Salí del vacaciones en la universidad regresaría dentro de cuatro semanas.

\- ¿Te quedarás todas tus vacaciones verdad? – Takano besaba mi cuello mientras ambos estábamos acostados en su cama después de una ronda de sexo, estaba cansados pero me gusta que me provocará de esta manera.

\- No lo se- digo – Sara y Kisa están enojados por que no eh pasado tiempo con ellos - él ríe.

\- Bueno ellos te tuvieron por varios años así que es justo que ahora tu atención este conmigo – ambos nos miramos – ¿Entonces que dices?

\- Pasare la mayor parte.

\- ¿Por que la mayor parte?

\- Pienso ir a Japón a ver a mi padre, hace cuatro años que no lo veo y tengo ganas de ir – se queda callado como si estuviese pensando algo, tal vez fue mi imaginación pero sentí en su mirada un poco de miedo – ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Ah.. no, no ocurre nada – la ternura en su mirada volvió – ¿Por que no me habías comentado eso?

\- Por que no se había dado la oportunidad, además hace poco lo decidí, no lo tenia planeado.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas irte?- volvió a los besos.

\- Me..mgn.. iré cinco días.. ¡ah!- siento como su mano comenzó a masajear mi miembro.

\- No sabes como te extrañaré esos días- hablaba – Que te parece si me lo recompensas justo ahora – Takano se acomodo entre mis piernas nuevamente, entrando en mi de una embestida.

\- ¡¡Oh dios!! – grite a al sentirlo en mi nuevamente, sin duda era magnífico cuando tomaba ese modo posesivo, tomando mi cuerpo a su antojo. Llevándome al lo más alto para después dejarme caer en un mar de placer.

Después de esa noche en su casa, Takano me llevo de nuevo a la mía, quedamos que vendría por mi al día siguiente para irme a su casa y pasar las dos primeras semanas de vacaciones con él ya que también se tomaría dos semana para estar conmigo , aunque yo insistí en que no era necesario, para él si lo era. 

Cuando entre al departamento me encontré con Sara y su novio Ethan ambos me sonrieron pero Sara era quien me veía con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Buenos días mi querido Ritsu – saludo desde el banquillo en donde estaba sentada, dejando la taza que tenía en mano.

\- Buenos días- salude a ambos, deje la mochila que traía conmigo sobre el sillón, camines acercándome a la barra en donde Ethan dejo una taza para mi, sonreí agradeciendo el gesto – Es un gusto verte Ethan.

\- Lo mismo digo, hace mucho que no te veía.

\- Como lo vas a ver si siempre estas de viaje – hablo Sara con medio pan tostado en la boca – ¿Como te fue corazón? al juzgar por las marcas en tu cuello puedo decir que muy bien – casi me ahogo con el líquido caliente que esta por tomar.

\- ¡¡Sara!! Preferiría que no hicieras ese tipo de comentarios.

\- ¿Por que? Si es algo muy natural entre las parejas, ¿verdad amor?

\- Si nena - guarde silencio mirando como Ethan miraba con amor a mi amiga, a pesar de que constantemente peleaban era claro que los dos se amaban – Debo irme trabajaré hasta tarde el día de hoy.

\- Entonces te esperamos en el bar, no vayas a dejarme plantada.

\- Descuida no lo haré – se despidieron y Ethan se fue.

\- ¿Y entonces se me dirás como te fue?

\- Si ya sabes no entiendo por qué me preguntas – digo, ella ríe.

\- Me gusta molestarte.

\- No soy tu payaso para que te diviertas – aunque interesa te sonar molesto, era difícil enojarme con ella – Me sorprendió ver a Ethan aquí.

\- Bueno ayer tomamos unos tragos y una cosa paso a otra y bueno aquí paso la noche.

\- Demasiada información para mi – camino al living para tomar de vuelta mi mochila y llegar a mi habitación.

\- Oh vamos como si tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo ayer, por algo no llegaste – dice siguiéndome.

\- La diferencia de ti es que yo no lo ventilo.

\- Entonces admites que pasaste una noche fogosa, y dime ¿Takano vendrá esta noche con nosotros?

\- No, estará trabajando hasta tarde ya que tomará dos semanas de vacaciones para estar conmigo.

\- ¿En serio?- se muestra emocionada – Pasarás tus vacaciones con él – asiento con la cabeza.

\- Ayer me pidió que pasara las vacaciones en su casa y acepte.

\- ¡Vaya! Parece que alguien va muy enserio y ¿ya lo sabe tu papá?

\- Hemos hablado del tema, sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien pero eso es todo, le preocupa que ocurra algo similar.

\- Es entendible su preocupación, pero estoy segura que no pasará nada.

\- Por eso mismo pienso ir a Japón a verlo, quiero hablar personalmente del tema con él.

\- Genial…

\- Y tu vendrás conmigo – digo veo como sonríe de felicidad – Estoy seguro de que mi padre estará feliz de conocerte.

\- ¡¡¡Que emoción iré a Japón!!!! - gritaba como niña pequeña a la que le había regalado la muñeca que siempre había querido – Pero – se mostró confusa- ¿No sería mas factible que llevarás a Takano? Digo él debería ser quien conozca a tu padre no yo.

\- No creo conveniente llevarlo, como te dije quiero ir para hablar con papá respecto a mi relación con Takano.

\- Ahora entiendo, bueno entonces preparare todo para nuestro viaje.

Sara salió saltando de la alegría de mi habitación, algo que me encantaba de mi roomie es que era muy expresiva. El día entero nos la pasamos los dos limpiando el apartamento, al estar los dos y no tener día laboral optamos por limpiar a profundidad, pedimos pizza para comer ya que ninguno de los dos quiso cocinar algo. La noche llego, Sara escogió mi vestimenta de esta noche, camisa negra manga tres cuartos, pantalón de mezclilla blanco, convers negros y una chamarra negra. En cambio Sara vestían unos Jeans negros con blusa roja escotada de la espalda, tacones negros no muy altos y una chamarra negra. Como habíamos quedado Kisa y Yukina llegaron por nosotros para salir esa noche.

Por fortuna Yukina traía auto asi que fue más fácil movernos por la ciudad para llegar al bar en el que pasaríamos la noche. Al llegar el lugar se veía bastante animado, hasta afuera se escuchaba la música que venía desde dentro.

\- Verán que les gustará este lugar, hay un gran DJ grandioso.

\- Eso espero, por que hoy quiero divertirme a lo grande – respondió Kisa, caminamos siguiendo a Sara quien en lugar de formarse en la fila como muchos lo estaban haciendo camino directo a la entrada. Mire como las personas que estaban esperando en la fila se nos quedaban viendo molestos.

\- Sara deberíamos formarnos -digo llamando su atención.

\- ¿Por que? – me mira divertida, hago una seña con la cabeza para que mire atrás de mi, enseguida lo hace y solo ríe – Descuida el gerente de este lugar es muy amigo mío – mira de vuelta a la entrada y de ella sale un señor oh mejor dicho joven quien sonríe al verla.

\- Sara hermosa- dice al acercase a ella, le da un beso en cada mejilla y luego nos mira a nosotros – ¿Son tus amigos?

\- Así es..

\- Me alegra que vinieras vamos pasen, su mesa ya esta reservada.

\- Gracias Bill – todos entramos junto a Bill quien es el gerente de este lugar, miro antes de entrar a la gente indignada y solo puedo hacer un gesto de disculpa, aunque eso no ayuda mucho. Ya dentro del club la música está a lo más alto, el ambiente esta a lo que parece el máximo. Nos encaminaron a la mesa que se encuentra en la zona VIP “Ventajas de ser amiga del gerente” pienso a mis adentros. Tomamos asiento y a los pocos segundos un mesero llego a tomar nuestras ordenes.

Pedimos una ronda de shots de tequila hablábamos entre gritos ya que era difícil escucharnos por la música. Kisa y Yukina después de la tercera ronda de shots se levantaron a bailar, debían mantenerse en movimiento si no querían terminar ebrios rápido. Yo tenía pensado quedarme sentado viéndolos a ellos divertirse pero Sara no lo permitiría, me arrastró a la pista para bailar al ritmo de DJ Tiesto, yo no era a precisamente bueno bailando pero hacia lo posible solo por seguirle el ritmo a mi amiga.

La noche avanzó entre risas , shots, baile y la llegada de Ethan el DJ que nos había comentado Sara, hizo acto de presencia llevando el ambiente al máximo. Todos estábamos disfrutando de nuestra noche, hacia mucho que no salía y me divertía de esta manera. Mientras mi amigos bailaban yo fui al sanitario, había bebido mucho y las ganas de orinar se hicieron presentes. Al salir del baño mi celular sonaba insistente conteste la llamada más nadie me contesto, solo se escuchaba a alguien respirando agitadamente, por más que insistía en que me respondiera no lo hacían y eso ya era extraño para mi. Termine la llamada mirando el registro de llamadas y solo me aparecía como “numero privado”. Restando importancia salí de vuelta a encontrarme con mi amigos.

Las tres de la mañana marcaba ya el reloj de mi teléfono, estaba algo mareado por los últimos tragos que había bebido. Estaba cansado de tanto bailar con mis amigos así que opte por sentarme. Nuevamente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar “Numero privado” mostraba la pantalla, extrañado conteste la llamada, volviendo a escuchar lo mismo, el mareo que tenía está desapareciendo poco a poco dando paso al miedo, el miedo de que no respondían a la llamada y solo se escuchaba el respirar de alguien. Hasta que todo dio un giro, la poca ebriedad que tenía se esfumó al escuchar solo es canción. Como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo y guardarán silencio, escuche es canción, esa maldita canción que me traía los peores recuerdos de mi vida.

Asustado termine la llamada, mire a todas partes y sentía como si la gente me mirara, como si supieran por lo que había pasado y se burlaran de mi, me señalan, hablan de mi y yo solo puedo salir corriendo de ese lugar. El pasar ente la gente fue algo titánico. Miraba a mis espaldas cada cierto tiempo mirando como un sujeto cubierto con una capucha y una mascarilla me seguía. Debía salir, salir de este lugar y ponerme a salvo. Sentí como me tomaron del brazo entre el forcejeo logre safarme y salir del club. El aire frío golpeó mis mejillas. La gente de afuera de la misma manera me veía, unas curiosas y otras desinteresadas, respiro profundo y solo quiero caminar estaba por hacerlo pero alguien me tomo de la cintura pegando me a su cuerpo, por instinto quise alejarme hasta que escuche su voz.

\- ¡¡Mírame!! ¡Ritsu! – le miro y esta preocupado, parece agitado, yo solo puedo abrazarlo y aferrarme a él – Respira aquí estoy – susurro a mi oído con voz tranquilizadora.

\- ¡Ritsu!

\- ¡¿Cariño que paso?!

\- ¡¿Richan?!

\- ¡Ritsu-san!

\- Descuiden esta bien – escucho como todos mis amigos se había preocupado por seguirme.

\- ¿Quien es usted? – escucho a Ethan preguntar a Takano.

\- Soy el novio de Ritsu y ¿tu quién eres?

\- Es mi novio Takano – respondió Sara- Ethan Black, pero eso ahora no importa ¿que paso Ritsu? – no quería separarme de Takano pero debía mostrarles que estaba bien.

\- Nada – la mire y ella enseguida entendió que no quería hablar del tema- Me iré primero a casa, ustedes sigan disfrutando.

\- ¿Estas seguro? Si quieres podemos irnos todos – hablo Kisa

\- ¡No! No hagas eso, ustedes se estában divirtiendo y no sería justo que por mi dejen de hacerlo.

\- ¿Estas seguro? – hablo Yukina – Por nosotros no hay problema.

\- Muy seguro, Takano me llevara – le miro y el asiente – Los veré después – me despedí de mis amigos, no se veían muy convencidos pero aceptaron quedarse, Takano me guía hasta su auto el cual había pedido al ballet parkin mientras hablábamos, sin hacerme preguntas me llevo hasta mi apartamento. Entramos en silencio, ninguno decía nada, solo escuchábamos el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y del reloj en la pared. Me gire abrazando a Takano quien me respondió el abrazo.

\- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó, negué con la cabeza- ¿Quieres hablar del tema? – volví negar, antes de que hiciera otra pregunta lo bese, bese sus labios con desesperación y deseo, lo necesitaba en estos momentos . Necesitaba que me hiciera olvidar. Que tomará mi cuerpo.

**TAKANO**

El beso de Ritsu me tomo por sorpresa, respondí como mejor pude al beso lleno de desesperación y deseo por parte de él. Al principio quise negarme, pero algo me decía que era lo que necesitaba él en estos momentos.

Llegue al club en donde estaba Ritsu con sus amigos, una hora antes de que saliera corriendo de dicho lugar. Desde la oficina del gerente que es muy amigo mío, lo veía tomar y bailar con todos ellos. Al principio estaba bien, pues yo lo tenia de cierta manera vigilado, pero de la nada su actitud cambio, cuando recibió una llamada, mire como escuchaba y como cambia sus semblante a uno lleno de miedo que cambio a terror en cuestión de segundos. Preocupado baje de donde me encontraba al ver como salía huyendo de la zona VIP. Cuando logre alcanzarlo ya se encontraba en la calle, sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando lo tome de la cintura para pegarlo a mi cuerpo. Pareciera que era un ataque de pánico como las que le ocurren en ocasiones estando conmigo. Afortunadamente reaccionó y dejó de cierta manera a sus amigos tranquilos. En el camino no dijo nada y yo tampoco quise presionarlo y henos aquí, besándonos con desespero.

Ritsu comenzó abrir mi camisa logrando sacarla, yo hice lo mismo con su ropa, entre tropezones por no querernos separar del beso, llegamos a su habitación. Ritsu estaba desesperado, al parecer ese noche era él quien tendría el control de la situación y yo se lo permitiría. De un empujón me tiro sobre la cama, tirando rápidamente mi pantalón junto a mis bóxer, no me interesaba saber donde abrían caído pues esta noche me quedaría con él. Sentí como tomo mi pene para lamerlo enseguida, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentirlo, se sentía tan bien que no puede avitar solar un ligero gruñido. Ante una mirada por parte de Ritsu le di la aprobación para que continuara.

Si sus labios me volvían loco cuando nos besábamos, ahora me matarían por tan buena felación que me estaba dando, sentía como su boca jugaba con mi polla, metiendola a su boca y dando ligeros mordiscos que me llevaban hasta el cielo del placer.

\- Maldición… ahh..Ritsu- decían entre gemidos que me causaban sus acciones, Ritsu se levantó quedando frente a mi, se desabrocho el cinturón, abrió el botón de su pantalón bajando el cierre era una vista tan erótica.

\- Necesito sentirte – dijo, me levante hacis a él para besar su abdomen escuchando un jadeo de su parte – Takano…- dejándolo recostado en la cama, me moví un poco para sacar de su buró lo que supuse que tenía y afortunadamente lo tenia, una botella de lubricante y unos condones. Le quite lo que restaba de su ropa para dejarlo desnudo. Su mirada lasciva mientras me colocaba el preservativo me encendía más. Vierto un poco de lubricante en mis dedos para empezar a prepararlo, pero él me detuvo- Te necesito ya.

\- No quiero lastimarte.

\- No lo harás, hazlo, te necesito, marcame – en su mirada mostraba que confiaba ciegamente en mi y eso en un principio hizo mi corazón brincar, pero después me sentí un hipócrita por que le estaba mintiendo y aun no le decía toda la verdad – Masamune. – y ese fue mi detonante, escucharle decir mi nombre hizo que cualquier culpa desapareciera eh hiciera lo que él me pedía. Despacio comencé a entra en él, pocos jadeos de dolor se le escuchaba y era cuando me detenía esperando a que se ajustará a la intromisión, unos segundos después ya me contrabando embistiéndolo. Dentro de él se sentía magnífico que jamás me cansaría de tenerlo, de hacerlo mío.   
Cambiamos de posición quedando del arriba, enseguida me monto como si no hubiera mañana, movía sus caderas , daba ligeros saltos haciendo que mis polla llegará hasta lo más profundo de él. Embestidas fuerte y otras más despacio fueron lo que ocurría esta noche en esta habitación. Tenía a Ritsu de espaldas a mi. Embestía con ímpetu su interior, estaba cerca de venirse al igual que yo y lo haría de manera que no olvidaría, mirando hacia la red me percaté de que había un espejo de cuerpo completo que justamente ambos estábamos reflejado en el, una idea cruzó por mi mente y la lleve a cabo. Lo tome del los brazos para levantarlo y que su espalda quedara pegada a mi pecho.

\- Mira al frente- dije en su oído mientras seguía embistiendo, hizo lo que pedí- Mírame y grábate esta imagen.

\- Ta…Takano…¡ah! – mordí su hombro al sentir como empezaba apretarme cada vez más.

\- Eres mio – digo – Mío Ritsu.

\- ¡¡Soy tuyo!! – grito llegando al órgasmo, enseguida yo también me vine diciendo su nombre. Estábamos cansados, mire el reloj de su mueble y ya pasaban de las cinco de la mañana. Mire a Ritsu, ya se encontraba dormido, acaricie su mejilla antes de besarlo. Me levante quitándome el condón, lo amarre y tire en el tacho de basura. Me recosté a su lado y me dormí abrazándole.   
  
  
  
  
  


**_LLEGO LA CONTINUACIÓN Y YA_ ** **_ESTÁ_ ** **_ACECHANDO_ ** **_CADA VEZ A MI_ ** **_QUERIDO_ ** **_RITSU. YA_ ** **_ESTÁ_ ** **_POR EMPEZAR EL DRAMA. ESPERO NO HACERLO TAN LADO_ ** **_ASÍ QUE_ ** **_TENGAN_ ** **_PACIENCIA_ ** **_NO ES_ ** **_LEEMOS EN EL_ ** **_SIGUIENTE_ ** **_CAPÍTULO._ **   
**_CHAO CHAO_ **


	9. **Vacaciones**

Desperté al sentir la luz golpear mi rostro, estaba algo desorientado y con un ligero dolor de cabeza que no me ayudaba en nada. Mire a mi alrededor percatan dime que están a en mi habitación.

\- ¿Como llegue? – pregunto a la iré pensado que estaba solo.

\- Te traje anoche- volteo viendo a Takano recargado en el umbral rallado de la puerta, traía consigo dos tazas de lo que supongo era café, se acercó sentándose, me extendió una de esas las tazas – ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Aun tengo sueño pero no me siento cansado – respondo, recargo mi peso en mi brazo derecho de modo que quedo semi levantado, bebo un poco de esa la taza y justo era lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Recuerdas que ocurrió anoche? – miro la seriedad que muestra su rostro, intento recordar que había ocurrió pero no recordaba mucho.

\- No con exactitud.

\- ¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas? – dejo la taza sobre el buró volviendo a recostar.  
\- Recuerdo estar en el club, bailamos, tomamos, recuerdo ir a baño y de repente recibir una llamada era de un número privado, al principio pensé que había eras tu quién me llamaba pero solo escuche el respirar de alguien, pensé que había sido una broma por eso no lo tome con mucha importancia.

\- ¿Que mas?

\- Regrese a la mesa y de nuevo me llamaron y… - guardo silencio recordando lo que escuche a través de la línea.

\- ¿Y?

\- No recuerdo, es muy difuso – respondo, le escucho suspirar – ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- Anoche saliste corriendo del club, pareciera que estabas huyendo de alguien, logre alcanzarte en la calle.

\- ¿Que hacías tu en el club? – pregunto sorprendido.

\- Digamos que llegue de pura casualidad.

\- ¿Me seguiste?.

\- No te segui, el dueño y gerente del club son muy buenos amigos y clientes, el haberte encontrado en ese lugar fue pura casualidad.

\- No se por que no te creo.

\- Pues créeme por aquella no te seguí, pero si lo vemos de esa me arrastró me alegro haber coincidido – acercándose Takano se quedo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, le mire fijo esperando a que me besara – No sabes que noche pasamos.

\- A juzgar por el dolor empresa mi cadera me da la impresión que estuvo muy intenso.

\- ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? – beso fugazmente mis labios para empezar a besar mi cuello, me estremezco al sentirlo.

\- Me… ¡ah! – siento una mordida - encantaría pero… no… ahora.

\- ¿Por que? – me mira, el deseo se muestra en sus ojos.

\- Tengo hambre – ríe y me encanta oírlo.

\- Vamos a desayunar, entra a bañarte iremos a desayunar a donde quieras y después me acompañas a mi oficina.

\- Me agrada la idea.

\- Anda.

Con algo de pereza me levante para asearme, el agua caliente hizo que el dolor de cabeza bajará un poco además del ligero dolor en mis caderas, limpie mi cuerpo quitando el exceso de sudor, mire cada marca que estaba seguro que Takano era el causante de cada una de ellas. Al salir le mire hablando por teléfono, se veía tan profesional que me quedé embelesado. Al darse cuenta de que le veía, se acercó pegando me a su cuerpo, no le importó estar en una llamada él simplemente me beso con demasiada pasión, su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca, profundizando el beso, con su mano libre, desató la toalla que tenía en mi cadera dejándome desnudo a su merced. Brinque ante la sorpresa y la sensación de que había tomado mi miembro, moviendo su mano de manta rápida, como si quisiera probar que podía mantener la calma, dejó de besarme para inclinarse un poco y morder suntuoso pezón.

\- ¡Ah! – me miró y como si fuera un orden cubrí mi boca con mis manos.

\- No fue nada -siguió jugando con mi pezón- No estoy haciendo nada Yokosawa – dejo mi pezón maltratado práctica pasar al otro- Llegaré en un par de horas – volvió hablar, continuó mordiendo, calculando la fuerza para hacerme gemir más alto, aunque por el momento había logrado callar mis gemidos, siguió respondiendo con monosílabos. Se separó dejándome con las piernas temblando hola con mi pene completamente erecto, pensando que me dejaría así, intente moverme pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando me gritaba dejándome con la vista a la pared.

\- ¿ Takano? ¡¡AHH!!– entro en mi de una sola estocada, me quede sin aire por tan inesperada intromisión. Esperó paciente a que me acostumbrara.

\- Esta bien… déjame los nuevos contratos en mi escritorio, nos vemos.

\- No sabía que te,… gustará hacer este tipo de cosas mientras estas ¡Ah! – movió su cadera empezando a embestir.

\- Digamos que es era una fantasía- movía con mayor rapidez sus caderas, tenía agarrada firmemente mi cintura – Y contigo quiero cumplir cada una de ellas – las embestidas eran más fuerte, gemía más alto – ¿Me dejarás? Dime Ritsu ¿me dejarás cumplirlas?

\- S.. si.

\- No te escucho.

\- ¡SI! Quiero cum..plirlas, quiero cumplir… cada una de tus fantasías ¡¡AH!!

\- Esta es la… primera de muchas – continuó embistiéndome, hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo.

\- Tendré que.. volver asearme.

\- Tu tienes la culpa, si te hubieras vestido enseguida en estos momentos ya estaríamos desayunando.

\- Entonces a partir de ahora me llevare ropa al baño.

\- Mejor no lo hagas, me gusta que el me provoques así.

Volvi asearme, había quedado sudoroso y ah pesar de que me gustaba el aroma a sexo convidado con el de Takano, pero tampoco quería que todos se enterrada que había tenido sexo con mi novio antes de salir de casa. Tuve la fortuna de dejar hecha mi maleta la noche anterior, así que solo tuvimos que subirla a su auto, salimos de mi apartamento para ir a desayunar, desayunamos en un lugar sencillo, más que un restaurante era una cafetería. Fue un agradable ambiente claro que los coqueteo por parte de Takano no dejaron de hacerse presentes. Claro que Ah estas alturas ya me había acostumbrado.

Después de desayunar fuimos a su empresa, me quede impresionado al ver el edificio, recuerdo ha ello visto en algunas ocasiones más no imagine que Takano era el dueño. Al entrar dos señoritas nos revivieron, por lo que supe por boca de Takano eran las recepcionistas de este lugar. Zoe una chica no mas de veinticinco años, cabello rubio, piel blanca ojos verdes y al parecer buen cuerpo, Elena la otra chica era igual de hermosa que Zoe, solo que ella tenia el cabello obscuro, también piel clara, ojos grises, de buen cuerpo también solo que ella claramente portaba un anillo de bodas. Takano me presento con ellas como su novio y aunque a la rubio no le agrado mucho la noticia debía mostrarse respetuosa.Subimos al ascensor, presionando el botón del veinteavo piso.

\- Creo que a tu recepcionista no le agrado mucho la noticia – digo.

\- Lo note, pero si quiere seguir trabajando aquí debe de respetarte.

\- Le gustas.

\- Si, lo note desde hace mucho pero yo no me fijaría jamás en ella – me acerco a su cuerpo- No es mi tipo.

Después de unos minutos llegamos al piso indicado al abrir las puertas salimos encontrándonos con la secretaria de Takano, una señora muy amable y que enseguida me abrazo al saber que era el novio de Takano. Después entramos a su oficina, era lo suficientemente elegante pero también mostraba sencillez. Camine observando todo, al igual que observe la ciudad desde los ventanales.

\- La ciudad se ha de ver hermosa desde aquí en las noches- digo al imaginarla.

\- No te me tire por que si, algo que me encanta de este lugar es poder observar la ciudad de noche. Aunque ahora el verte a ti me agrada más la vista – me mira sentado desde su escritorio.

\- Por que presiento que una de tus fantasías es fallarme aquí en tu oficina – con la gracia de un felino se levantó de su escritorio para caminar hasta donde me encontraba.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? – habló – ¿Acaso soy muy obvio?

\- Solo un poco, aunque dígame Takano Masamune a cuantas se ha tirado en su oficina – muestra una sonrisa.

\- Ya que me preguntas te dire que a ninguna, ni siquiera en mi casa, todos mis encuentro sexuales fueron en hoteles – mi corazón brinca de felicidad – Tu has sido el primero en muchas cosas.

\- ¿Puedo creerte?

\- Créeme, por que es la verdad.  
  
  


**TAKANO**  
  


Mi día estuvo lleno de trabajo pero la presencia de Ritsu me hizo llevadero, debía dejar todo arreglado oh al menos la mayoría para que estas dos semanas pudiera pasarlas sin que me estuviesen llamando innecesariamente. La noche cayó y finalmente había dejado los asuntos más importantes resueltos.

\- Recuerda pasar las reuniones y todas mis citas para dentro de dos semanas – le indico a Nora – Los papeles importantes que tenga que firmar enviamos con Robert personalmente para que yo los firme.

\- Si señor.

\- Y por favor cualquier paquete que llegue deben mostrar una identificación, si son de la compañía de correos verifica que sea el empleado.

\- Como ordene.

\- Eso sería todo, te veré en dos semanas Nora, puedes retirarte, que descanses.

\- Gracias señor, que tengan excelentes vacaciones.

\- Te aseguro que las tendré.

Nora se fue dejándonos solos, mire a Ritsu quien yacía dormido en el sillón, llevaba ya un rato dormido, debe ser por el cansancio emocional de la noche anterior. Camine para despertarlo y poder irnos.

\- Es hora de irnos- le muevo un poco y él se queja como niño pequeño – Ritsu…

\- Cinco minutos más – hablo adormilado.

\- Ya llevas mucho dormido, anda vamos no has cenado.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Debes de comer, te invito lo que quieras.

\- Una hamburguesa.

\- Conozco un ,usar que te encantará.  
Lleve a Ritsu a cenar hamburguesas como lo había pedido, su expresión de felicidad era lo único que necesitaba.

\- ¿Te gustaría hacer algo en especial en esto de días? – pregunto, bebe un poco de refresco antes de responder.

\- Ha decir verdad no lo había pensado – se queda en silencio, pareciera que pensaba.

\- Habrá un concierto de música clásica en unos días, oh si quieres podemos ir al parque de diversiones. Tal vez a navegar.

\- No lo sé, la verdad quisiera quedarme contigo en la habitación todo el día. Me gustaría desconectarme del mundo – tomo mi mano dando un ligero apretón.

\- Me agrada mucho esa idea – sonrio – Ahora que si quieres aislarte completamente del mundo, nos podremos ir a una cabaña que tengo en Canadá, esta en medio del bosque, lejos de la civilización es un lugar muy hermoso.

\- Suena tentadora esa idea.

\- Lo es.

Continuamos hablando de la cabaña ah donde pensaba llevarlo, no por ahora ya que era necesario que estuviera en la ciudad. Después de cenar conduje hasta mi casa, en el camino Ritsu se volvió a quedar dormido. Al llegar no quise despertarlo así que lo lleve en mis brazos hasta la habitación. Le deje recostado, le quite el calzado y la sudadera que llevaba, se notaba agotado. Mientras el dormía, entre a la ducha, necesitaba quitarme la tensión de mi cuerpo y que mejor que con agua caliente.  
El agua cayendo sobre mi espalda me hizo relajar, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de a sensación en mis hombros y espalda. Estas dos semanas que tendría a Ritsu aquí las disfrutaría al máximo.

\- Siempre que despierto en tu cama, me encuentro solo – sonrió al escuchar su voz a mis espaldas – ¿Por que no me despertaste?

\- Te vi muy cansado y no te quise molestar – giro mi cuerpo para abrazarlo – Pensé que despertaría hasta mañana.

\- Dormí lo suficiente en tu oficina y en llegar camino – pasea sus manos sobre mi torso, pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorren mi cuerpo – Así que ahora estoy más que repuesto.

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- Más que seguro – mis planes de tomar una ducha y poder irme a dormir se había ido a volar, bese a Ritsu con hambre y pasión, me encantaba tenerlo aquí, dispuesto a entregarse, a satisfacer nuestros deseos carnales.

Coloque a Ritsu de frente a la pared de azulejos, recorrí su cuerpo bajando desde sus hombros, besando su espalda , me arrodille quedando frente a sus nalgas, la a tentación me hago y azote una, un grito de sorpresa se escuchó. Note como su respiración se hizo más irregular lo que significaba que le había gustado, repetir mi acción al menos otras tres veces en cada nalgas. Había quedado rojas y como las marcas de mis manos en ellas. Separe un poco dejando a la vista su entrada, roja y ansiosa por tenerme dentro. Metí un dedo, dos, tres, prepara con tranquilidad, despacio lograba ensanchar su entrada al mismo tiempo que hacía que se desesperara.

\- T..Takano…te… por favor – me puse de pie, cerrando la llave del agua. Gire a Ritsu, estaba sonrojado, agitado y prefiero supuesto excitado – Eres feliz… volviéndome loco – hablo.

\- No tienes idea de cuanto – con fuerza lo le cargue para sacra del baño y ofertas llevarlo a la cama, una vez allí le acomode, tome un preservativo, ah pesar de que ya llevábamos el subirte tiempo manteniendo relaciones, el me pidió que nos cuidáramos aunque le haya asegurado que estaba completamente limpio en cuanto a salud – ¿Listo?

\- No me hagas esperar más.

\- Tu lo pediste – entre en el de una sola estocada, no estaba tan estrecho gracias a que le prepare bien, así que empecé a moverme, no había necesidad de esperar a que se acostumbrara. Embestidas fuertes y certeras, golpeando su punto erógeno llevándolo sin remordimiento a gritar de placer – Admite – digo – Admite que te gusta…

\- ¡¡Ah!! – gemia - No.. – respondió, detengo el movimiento y Ritsu se queja – No.. no te detengas.

\- No me mover hasta que admitas que te gusta.

\- Me gusta… Me gusta – sus ojos brillosos y rostro sonrojado eran mi perdición – Ahora muévete – hice lo que me pidió. Moví mis caderas más rápido llevando al límite nuestra cordura, estábamos cerca, se sentía y solo un poco más llegamos al clímax.

Estaba agotado, ahora esta yo quien quería descansar, me quite el preservativo, lo ate para tirarlo al tacho de basura. Ritsu estaba extendido en la cama, disfrutando su cansancio. A al verme se recorrió, aunque no hacía falta, para que me re costará a su lado.

\- ¿Estas cansado? – hago a un lado su cabello , dejando libre su rostro aun sonrojado.

\- Si…- habla cansado.

\- Pensé que esta noche no me deja días dormir – ríe un poco.

\- Ese era mi plan pero… - bosteza –Por alguna extraña razón estoy agotado.   
\- Entonces hay que descansar. Si quieres mañana nos podemos quedar todo el día en la habitación.

\- Me parece perfecto.

\- Duerme bien.

\- Si – cayó dormido, le tape bien con el edredón no quería que se enfermara.

\- Si te dijera la verdad… ¿como reaccionarias? 

_**Un** _ _**capítulo** _ _**más** _ _**tranquilo, claro** _ _**que** _ _**sólo** _ _**es por este breve momento por** _ _**que** _ _**ahora viene algo** _ _**más** _ _**... espero** _ _**que** _ _**les** _ _**gustará** _ _**. Me despido de** _ _**ustedes** _ _**.** _  
_**Chao** _ _**Chao** _


	10. **Traicionado**

  
  


Eh pensado en la posibilidad de llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel. Tal vez suene algo apresurado pero siento que sería lo más indicado. Nos entendemos bien, tenemos una excelente química, sexualmente somos las personas con mayor compatibilidad. En el hogar también somos muy buenos. Tenía planteada la posibilidad de proponérselo, estaba decidido en hacerlo y estoy seguro de que Masamune también deseaba lo mismo que yo. Despertar abrazados y tal vez compartir unas cuantas sesiones en la mañana.

Llevaba alrededor de cinco días en su casa y eran los mejores, habíamos salido unas cuantas veces, si no era a comer, era a pasear por Central Park, inclusive me había llevado a pasear en bote. Por eso había tomado esa decisión de proponerlo. 

\- Buenos días joven Ritsu – mire como entraba Orianna a la habitación, aun me encontraba acostado – Le traigo el desayuno - me acomode, Orianna colocó una mesita frente a mi. Me sonroje, no podía acostumbrarme a esto, quito la tapa y el aroma de los hot cakes y el café recién hecho llenaron mis fosas nasales. Tome primero el jugo de naranja para después tomar el café.

\- ¿Y Takano? -pregunto.

\- El joven Masamune esta en su oficina, tuvo que asistir a una reunión de ultimo momento. – bueno sabía que no se salvaría tan fácil del trabajo- Descuide, lo más seguro es que termine pronto ha estado en esa reunión desde las cinco de la mañana.

\- ¿Tan temprano? – nunca me había imaginado que sería requerido incluso ah esa hora.

\- Hay ocasiones en las que incluso ha estado toda la noche en estas reuniones – respondió Orianna, continuamos hablando mientras yo desayunaba y ella levantaba el desorden de la habitación, me sonroje al ver como tiraba los envoltorios que había quedado en el buró de la cama. Como plenamente aborchonado termine mi desayuno. 

Orianna se retiró y como supuse que Takano tardaría aun mas tiempo en su reunión opte por ir a gimnasio que había en este lugar. Hice una rutina ligera, algo de correr, unas cuantas pesas y sentadillas, no me había percatado del tiempo, pero ya había pasado dos horas, regrese a la habitación la cual ya estaba completamente arreglada. Me quite la ropa para poder tomar un baño.

Ya aseado y vestido volví a recostarme, abrí mis redes sociales viendo lo último que habían publicado mis amigos. Kisa y Yukina estaban de viaje en Chicago y se veían felices y contentos. Kisa es fan de la serie de Chicago Fire y fue por eso que decidieron viajar a esa ciudad. Sara generalmente publicaba fotos de ella junto a sus amigos y compañeros de carrera pero esta ocasión, había publicado frases motivadoras. Solo una fotografía de ella con Ethan en lo que parecía ser el club al que habíamos ido anteriormente, hubiese seguido a la siguiente imagen si no fuera por que una silueta a las espaldas de ellos llamó mi atención.

Cualquiera me llamaría paranoico, pero ese rostro a pesar de que el color de cabello era diferente hacia que mi mente llamara aquellas voces. Voces que aún me acechaban por las noches y que en varias ocasiones Takano había presenciado. Descargue la imagen para observarla mejor. Salí del Facebook abriendo la galería, pero la imagen no aparecía. Reinicie mi celular tal vez así aparecería pero al abrir de nueva cuenta la galería no estaba. Desesperado vuelvo a entrar al perfil de Sara para buscarla, pero no logre dar con ella. No sabía que había pasado. Suspiro con frustración, estaba seguro que había descargado esa imagen y lo peor era que tampoco aparecía en el perfil de Sara. “debería llamarle para preguntar”. Si esa era la mejor opción de saber que había ocurrido. Mientras buscaba su contacto entro una llamada, el nombre de mi padre se mostraba, debía dejar mi llamada a Sara para otro momento. Deslice el icono de recibir la video llamada. 

\- Hola papá- saludo al verlo en la pantalla.

\- Hola hijo buenos días allá – siempre que me llama me muestra una sonrisa y eso era algo que me hacía sentir querido.

\- Siempre tan sonriente, ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Muy bien hijo y ¿tu?

\- Excelente padre – respondí.

\- Te veo muy feliz, ¿que es lo que te tiene así? – río un poco antes de contestarle, mi padre siempre ha sabido de mis relaciones por lo tal siempre me aconseja sabiamente.

\- Bueno es que, mi novio me hace feliz papa – digo, él me mira feliz- Hace mucho que no me sentía de esta manera.

\- Tu novio debe ser una persona muy amable contigo.

\- Más que amable.

\- Bueno que te parece si me describes. La última vez solo me dijiste que estaba teniendo algo serio con él. Pero ya no hablamos hasta ahora.

\- Cierto – digo – Es joven, alto, piel tostada, cabello negro y ojos cafés, es buen tipo, tiene porte – seguía describiendo como era Takano.

\- OK.. quedo claro que estas perdidamente enamorado de él, más le vale tratarte como una joya.

\- Es todo un caballero – digo y como intuyendo su siguiente pregunta me adelanté- Si padre nos estamos cuidando, no te preocupes por eso.

\- Me preocupo Ritsu, y eso es normal en un padre.

\- Lo sé… lo sé… aunque si no tuviera esa condición no habría problema si no nos cuidáramos.

\- ¿Por que lo dices hijo? – miro la curiosidad marcada en su rostro.

\- Bueno es que en el trabajo de Takano piden que se hagan análisis cada cierto tiempo

\- ¿Takano?- preguntó- ¿Hijo como es su nombre completo?

\- Ahora que recuerdo no te e dicho su nombre, se llama Takano Masamune, y también es japonés, estuvo en la guerra y después fundó su propia empresa. – miro lo sorprendido que se ve mi padre – ¿Sucede algo?

\- Ah… no… es que bueno es sorprendente que alguien tan joven haya estado en la guerra.

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo – respondo – Pero de ahí pudo fundar su propia empresa de seguridad privada.

\- Vaya hijo – respondió – ¿Y en donde lo conociste?

\- ¿Recuerdas la galería en donde tuve mi presentación?- él asiente – Bueno él fue el encargado de la seguridad esa noche y ahí fue donde lo conocí. Siendo honesto padre, al principio no me dio buena espina pero después de empezar a tratarlo… -guardo silencio antes de seguir - cambio mi opinión de él. Eh pensado mucho en proponerle el vivir juntos – guarda silencio, estoy seguro que no le había agradado del todo mi decisión, pero estaba seguro de que me apoyaría.

\- Hijo, ¿no crees que estas siendo muy apresurado? – no respondo y continúa- Digo, tiene poco de conocerse y no sabemos que clase de persona..

\- Padre estoy seguro, yo también pensé que era muy apresurado pero, con Takano me siento en paz, me siento libre, seguro y sobre todo amado.

\- Hijo...

\- Papá amo a Takano, no negaré que tuve miedo al principio pero por el soy capaz de saltar al vacío y estoy seguro que el también lo haría por mi – parecía que quería decir algo pero al final no lo hizo – Tal vez es mucho pedir pero ¿podrías apoyar mi decisión? – suspira y pasa su mano por su rostro, guarda silencio unos momentos que para mi se hicieron eternos.

\- Aunque no este de acuerdo se que harás lo que tu creas conveniente, ya no eres un niño y se que sabes lo que haces – agradecía que entendiera – Pero antes me gustaría conocerle.

\- Estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien. 

Continuamos hablando, hacia mucho que no platica con él y esta ocasión me sentía muy a gusto hablando con él, me hizo algunas preguntas respecto a mi relación con Takano y yo sin problemas se las respondí. Después hablamos del viaje que haría a Japón en unos días y que estaba feliz de que volvería a verme y bueno abrazarme como hace mucho no lo hacía.

La tarde continuó pasando y la llamada con mi padre se había extendido hasta la hora de la comida. Cuando corte la llamada comí solo ya que Takano seguía en su reunión. Al parecer el día de hoy estaría la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Tome una siesta y al despertar ya era de noche, el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras excepto por una lámpara que estaba encendida, note que tenía una manta cobre mi cuerpo. “Takano lo hizo” de eso estaba seguro.

Salí de la habitación y por la hora la mayoría de los empleados de la casa estarían en sus respectivos cuartos. Tenía pensado darle una sorpresa a Masamune. Camine por el pasillo lo más rápido que podía esperando que por favor no se apareciera alguien y me viera la manera en como iba vestido. Llegando finalmente al despacho de Takano abrí la puerta sin tocar, le mire y estaba sentado frente a su computadora revisando unos papeles que tenía en sus manos. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que finjo una tos. 

\- Hoy me sentí abandonado – digo acercándome hacia él, camino despacio moviendo mis caderas y abriendo botón tras botón de la única prenda que llevaba puesta, Masamune sonríe, se acomoda sus lentes– Me hace falta atención- termino sentando sobre su escritorio a lado de él, enseguida sube su manos por mi perna desnuda llegando hasta el borde de la camisa.

\- Disculpa, pero hoy fui requerido, Yokosawa no estaba autorizado para este asunto – decía – Aunque creo que lo haré más seguido – se levanta de su silla, oh esa silla la cual ha sido parte de nuestros encuentros. Abre mi piernas colocándose entre ellas, ahora ambas manos están sobre mis piernas, subiendo y bajando a su antojo- No sabes lo sensual que te vez así – su voz es ronca y se que había conseguido lo que quería.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- No lo creo, eres la sensualidad encarnada.

\- Sabes que palabras decir – acarició el bulto que sobresale de sus pantalones, suelta un ronco gemido – Será mejor que me consientas por el abandonado este día.

  
Masamune abrió completamente la camisa que llevaba puesta, tocando todo mientras me besaba, lo tierno y despacio siempre lo dejábamos para cuando estuviéramos en la habitación. Ahora lo necesitaba y necesitaba que me tomará rápido y duro. La camisa colgaba de mis brazos, Masamune besaba mi cuello marcándolo y eso me encantaba, amaba cuando dejaba mi cuerpo lleno de marcas. Mientras el las dejaba por donde su boca pasaba yo me encargaba de sacar su pene para poder masturbarle. Estaba duro y caliente, el líquido pre seminal ya salí de la punta, eso me indicaba que deseaba ya entrar en mi, así como yo también lo deseaba.

\- Mételo- decía con urgencia – Hazlo.

\- Pero – respondió agitado- No tengo… condones aquí.

\- No importa- respondí sin pensarlo- Hazlo… te necesito.

El asombro en el rostro de Masamune era impagable, ya que había sido yo quien había exigido que nos cuidáramos, pero solo paso unos segundos para que recuperará la compostura.

\- Como tu ordenes -hablo, la emoción se instaló en mi vientre, Masamune abrió uno de los cajones del mueble sacando una botella de lubricante, colocó un poco en sus dedos para poder calentarlo, después uno de sus dedos ya lubricado estaba en mi interior preparándome.

\- Dios…ngh - grite al sentir su dedo, siguió moviendo y aumentado dos más, podría decirle que ya estaba listo pero sabía que él se negaría a penetrarme hasta que estuviera seguro de que esta listo para recibirlo. Nuestra burbuja de placer de ve pinchada por un sonido que provenía de su computadora, al juzgar por el tono era una video llamada de Skype – No contestes- digo.

\- No lo haré- respondió seguro, Takano siguió haciendo lo suyo mientras yo intentaba concentrarme en él, le había arrancado literalmente la playera que tenía puesta, mordía su cuello y hombros esperando distraerme pero el tono de la llamada entrante me lo impedía, estaba empezando a molestarme, movi un poco su laptop para poder cortar esa llamada pero en ese momento Masamune me besó distrayendo mi acción, no me fije que tecla que apreté.

\- ¡¡MALDICIÓN MASAMUNE TE BUSQUE PARA QUE PROTEGIERAS A MI HIJO, NO PARA QUE LO ENAMORADAS Y TE ESTUVIERAS FOLLANDO!! – el ambiente se había enfriado de repente, había sido como si alguien hubieses abierto la puerta de algún congelador industrial y la habitación se hubiese puesto a grados bajo cero – RITSU ESTA PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI Y QUIERE IR A VIVIR… - justo en ese momento mire la pantalla y mi padre me están viendo, escuche una maldición por lo bajo y enseguida miro a Takano quien esta con el terror grabado en su rostro.   
Mi respiración me estaba empezando a fallar, me hacia falta el aire y la habitación estaba empezando a dar vueltas. Mi padre le había llamado a Masamune, mi padre había contratado a Masamune, mi padre sabía quien era Masamune y él…. Masamune sabía, el sabía todo, sabía mi pasado y él… La furia invadió todo mi ser, de un empujón logre quitar a Masamune para bajarme de su escritorio, necesitaba salir.

\- Ritsu – sentí como me toma del brazo izquierdo impidiendo que avanzará más.

\- ¡SUELTAME!- grite - ¡NO ME TOQUES!.

\- ¡Espera déjame explicarte! – me zafé de su agarre, enseguida él se colocó delante de la puerta impidiendo que me fuera – Esto… esto tiene una explicación.

\- ¡NO QUIERO TUS EXPLICACIONES!

\- ¡POR FAVOR ESCÚCHAME!

\- ¡¿QUE QUIERES QUE ESCUCHE?! ¿QUE LO SABÍAS TODO? ¡¿QUE SABÍAS MI PASADO Y AUN ASÍ NO TE IMPORTÓ ENAMORARME PARA PODER FOLLARME?! – Me pare frente suyo, le empujaba lo más que podía para quitarlo de la puerta y poder irme, pero salió todo lo contrario, él tomo ventaja de su fuerza para cambiar las posiciones, ahora era yo quien estaba contra la puerta y su cuerpo – SUELTAME.

\- ¡NO HASTA UN NO ME ESCUCHES!

\- ¡NO TENGO NADA QUE ESCUCHAR, TODO ESTA MUY CLARO, MI PADRE TE CONTRATO Y TU DECIDISTE JUGAR UN POCO CONMIGO, AL FIN Y AL CABO UNO MAS EN LA LISTA NO HARÍA DIFERENCIA! – dije, esta molesto y dolido, ya no me importó llorar frente a él, ya no me importó ocultar esas lágrimas que mostraban el dolor de su traición, por que me había traicionado. Me había mentido, nuevamente me habían traicionado pero esta era peor.

\- ¡JAMÁS PENSÉ ESO! TE AMO RITSU Y TE JURO QUE PENSABA DECÍRTE PERO…- mire sus ojos, quería creerle pero.

\- Que gran actor eres…– digo, algo en la mirada de Takano me hizo sentir mal, pero me sentía peor yo – ¿ACASO ES PARTE DE SU PROFESIÓN SEÑOR TAKANO? – la ironía estaba marcada en mi voz.

\- Ritsu por favor – miro unas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

\- LE FELICITO POR TAN BUENA ACTUACIÓN- No soportando más, logró dar un rodillazo en su abdomen, eso hace que me suelte y yo pueda salir de ese lugar. Corro hasta la habitación, me iría esa noche pero no lo haría solo con una camisa puesta. 

*** TAKANO *** 

No sabía que me dolía más, si el golpe de Ritsu oh el dolor de verlo así, trate de recuperarme rápidamente para seguirlo, antes de salir del despacho le dije a Ryoma que hablaría después con él. Por que había presenciado todo. Salí caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, al intentar entrar estaba el seguro puesto. Guarde silencio escuchando como al otro lado de la puerta caminaba de un lado a otro. Ante lo posible que estaba por hacer Ritsu corrí a mi despacho buscando las llaves de la habitación. Regrese corriendo, abrí y lo primero que vi fue su maleta y su mochila sobre la cama, ambas estaban hechas.

\- Ritsu – le llame, vi como salió del baño completamente vestido - ¿Qué haces?

  
\- No es obvio -respondió de manera fría, sin mirarme guardo sus cosas personales en la mochila.

\- No puedes irte -digo.

\- Por supuesto que puedo y lo haré- tomó su mochila y la maleta, hablaba enserio, paso a mi lado y solo así reaccione, le tome del brazo haciendo que dejará caer tanto la mochila y la maleta, le arroje sobre la cama y cuando estuvo por reclamar le bese, mi desesperación me llevo hacerlo. Al principio se resistía, no aceptaba que le besara, pero al final termino por corresponder. Quería transmitirle en ese beso lo que sentía por él, que entendiera que lo amaba con toda mi alma y que lo que menos querría seria hacerle daño. El oxígeno hizo separarnos, aunque yo solo pude hacerlo unos centímetros. Mire sus ojos y estos ya no tenían el brillo que hasta hace unos minutos tenía. – Déjame ir… - hablo bajo.

\- No puedo – digo – No quiero – digo – No quiero perderte – digo – Te amo Ritsu.

  
\- Si me amarás me hubieses hablado con la verdad. – respondió, tenía razón, pero aún así no le dejaría.

\- Te juro que lo iba hacer, pero tuve miedo.

\- Déjeme ir…

\- Tuve miedo a esto, a que reaccionarás así.

\- Quiero irme….

\- Por favor Ritsu..

\- ¡¡QUIERO IRME!! ¡¡SUELTAME!! ¡¡TE ODIO!! ¡¡TE ODIO!! ¡¡MALDIGO EL DÍA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ!! ¡¡MALDIGO EL MOMENTO EN QUE APARECISTE EN MI VIDA!! – sus palabras se enterraba en mi corazón como dagas, lo había perdido y todo por el miedo a decirle la verdad, me odiaba y lo que menos quería era eso. Me aleje de él, dolido y con el corazón roto. Ritsu se levantó enseguida e intento caminar, pero le detuve.

\- Yo te llevare a tu casa – digo bajo.

\- No es necesario, puede irme solo.

\- No te dejare ir si no soy yo quien te lleve, es noche y es peligroso salir solo.

\- No creo que lo que me pase sea peor de lo que tú me hiciste – respondió.

\- Por favor, deja que te lleve. 

Ritsu guardo silencio unos minutos y al final termino aceptando, tome una chamarra ya que afuera hacia frío Y lo más seguro es que lloviera. Al bajar las escaleras veo que Orianna me mira con preocupación, supongo que ya sabía que había ocurrido, con un gesto le hice saber que todo está bien aunque sabía que no se quedaría tranquila hasta que no regresara. Ya en el auto los dos íbamos en un silencio muy pesado, sentía que me podía asfixiar en cualquier momento, durante el camino Ritsu fue mirando por la ventana, en ningún momento me dirigió la mirada y eso estaba matándome. Finalmente y después de una hora de camino y que deseaba que jamás llegará, estábamos frente al pequeño edificó donde vivía, en la puerta esta Sara y su novio Ethan, al parecer esperando por Ritsu.

Esperaba que se arrepintiera y dejara que le explicará las cosas pero todo termino al ver como abría la puerta para salir de auto, le seguí para bajar su maleta y mochila.

\- Ritsu – le llamo su amiga, enseguida el corrió a sus brazos, el novio de Sara ya estaba a mi lado tomando las pertenencias de Ritsu.

\- Yo me encargo – dijo al tomar las cosas – Gracias por traerlo – se alejó, los tres entraron no sin antes Sara me lanzaba una mirada llena de odio. “te lo mereces Masamune” me dije.

Subí a mi auto y la impotencia me golpeó, grite desesperado dentro del auto que igual fue testigo de un encuentro pasional entre nosotros, las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas mientras golpeaba el volante. Lo había arruinado y de la peor manera, le había perdido y mi vida dejaría de tener sentido sin él.   
  
  


_**BUENO** _ _**EH** _ _**AQUÍ** _ _**EN NUEVO** _ _**CAPÍTULO** _ _**... BUENO YA RITSU** _ _**DESCUBRIÓ** _ _**QUE SU PADRE FUE QUIEN CONTRATO A MASAMUNE Y POR OBVIAS RAZONES SE** _ _**DECEPCIONÓ** _ _**..... BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL** _ _**CAPÍTULO** _ _**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES.** _

_**CHAO CHAO** _

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno es ha otorgado que llevo bastante tiempo queriéndolo escribir pero hasta apenas me anime hacerlo así que aquí está. Me gusta mucho la lectura exótica así que tome la idea de la trilogía de Riane Miller "El Affaire Blackstone" espero que le den la oportunidad.
> 
> Los personajes me pertenecen son de Shingiku Nakamura.


End file.
